Picking up the Pieces
by daydreamfox
Summary: A single father and his 12 year-old boy who is struggling to maintain a steady job while still trying to save enough money to pay off his son's private schooling. However, everything changes when a certain math teacher drops the boy off home, bringing back old memories once shared between the two older men. Not mpreg (AU)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal mid November afternoon; the sky was clear with a settle breeze passing by. Students were currently cooped up inside their classrooms trying to outlast the agonizing ten minutes left of class until everyone was excused for lunch. Akio being one of those agonized students.

_So add 22 to each side of the equation_

While he sat on his seat- no longer in tuned with the instructors presentation- he began to stare out of the window that was next to him. Staring out onto the same tree for the last fifteen minutes, that was all of a sudden very fascinating to look at.

It wasn't that he found the subject to be uninteresting, au contraire, in fact he loved math quit a lot actually. It was one of the many reasons that got him into the seat- and school for that matter- that he was in right now. Saint North Blue High School was considered one of the top private schools in the state, with test scores and university acceptances being super high. Parents would throw money at the school just to have their children's enlisted, but of course not everyone could just get in, it was much harder than that. Some student came from families with loads of money; others made their way in threw athletics, and of course there were those- like Akio Dorudo-who were granted acceptance because of their extraordinary intelligence.

Although Akio attended one of the top schools around, that didn't necessarily mean he came from a family of high class-or middle for that matter. It was just Akio and his father, Sanji Kuroashi, a struggling cook trying to make a sable living for the two. So when the pre-teen got a letter for his acceptance into SNBH, both men packed their bags and moved north. Of course seeing that it was a private school, the housing around the area was ridiculously expensive for them to afford, so they settled down into a semi decent apartment just forty minutes away- an hour and 20 minutes if you took the train, in which they did every morning because Sanji did not own any vehicle.

Akio was a bright twelve year-old prodigy, who was currently seated in an algebra II math class surrounded with a mix of freshmen, sophomores and some juniors. He was one of the few freshmen taking the course as well as one of the youngest in the entire school.

_Then subtract x2 from each side of the equation._

As he sat there still eyeing the tree, his mind kept wondering off to kendo tryouts that where being held afterschool today. He kept mentally debating whether or not he should try out. He figured it wouldn't hurt to try since he was staying afterschool today anyways to work on an article for the yearbook club with Syrah. Oh syrah, the most beautiful woman bestowed to him in this world. Her beautiful long luscious green hair that sat so perfectly around her soft creamy face with her bright emerald eye-

"Mr. Dorudo do you find my lecture to be non-entertained, or do you think that tree could do a better job? Because you sure as hell keep staring at it more than you should be with me"

_Shit._ Akio didn't even notice how long he was staring off into space and now here he was being called out in front of the whole class. He swiftly stood up from his seat and bowed to the instructor to give him his apologies. "My apologies Mr. Roronoa. I was listening; I promise it won't happen again."

"Well than let's find out shall we. Tell us what the next two steps of the problem are and I might let you guys out two minutes early for lunch"

The whole class now had their eyes locked on Akio, even Syrah, who was making him completely nervous. He could see the stern looks on each of the students' faces, clutching onto their backpacks ready to go out and eat. No pressure. Wait, literally no pressure. Why was Akio even nervous about the problem, he knew the steps and answer like the way he knew the alphabet, so he really had nothing to worry about, except for maybe Mr. Roronoa and of course Syrah staring directly at him. "You divide each side of the equation by 3. Then take the square root of each side of the equation making it equal x=3, and-3"

"Class dismissed. Remember to continue chapter 3 pages 55-60 odds. Have it on my desk tomorrow before class begins, no later or I don't grade it understood. Have a good lunch." Everyone began fighting their way out of the two doors to get to the cafeteria. All except Akio, who stayed behind to have a few words with Mr. Roronoa.

"Uh, Mr. Roronoa, sir? I was wondering if you could tell me a little about the Kendo club, since you are the assistant coach and all..." he started to play nervously with the straps on his backpack. "You planning on joining blondie?" asked Zoro while he was erasing the board from the previous lecture. "Well I'm considering it and-"he made eye contact with the case filled with the three swords Zoro always brought to class with him. Suddenly filled with anxiousness, he decided to just spit out what he really wanted to ask.

"I never held any kind of sword before and I don't know anything really about the sport. All I know is whatever I've seen in movies, which I don't think is all that accurate I would imagine. I also noticed everyone that joins already knows what they are doing, and that this sport takes home the most championships in the school, so what are the chances of someone like me making it? Wouldn't I just-"

"Oi-breath Akio-Listen, I really can't answer any of those questions for you. That's something we're both going to have to figure out today if you decide to try out. So give it your best blondie" giving the smaller child a light nudge on the shoulder. "Well if you will now excuse me I have to head to lunch myself, feel free to stay in here if you'd like, just make sure to lock everything when you're done." Zoro swung his sword case over his shoulder as he made his way out into the hall, leaving the blond student alone in the classroom.

Walking down the hallway, Akio was making his way to the cafeteria. "That's the second time you doze off in class Akio" said a familiar voice standing right beside him. "Where you waiting for me the whole time, Syrah?" asked Akio

"Well yeah, that's what best friends do silly. Besides wanted to make sure you made it out alive without Mr. Roronoa biting off you head and seeing that you're still intact, c'mon" she began pulling on his arm, leading the way to their usual spot.

The teachers' lounge was one of the many places Zoro hated to be inside of, here at SNBH. Sure it gave a nice comfortable living room welcoming with a giant flat screen TV, comfortable couches with bean bag chairs spread all around. And let's not forget the foosball and air hokey table that stood next to the new beverage filling machine. But that was exactly why he hated it the most, it was way too much. He just wanted to be able to eat his lunch in a quiet free environment, not some place where coach Franky was cheering like some crazy football fan as he kicked everyone's ass in foosball.

He sat in the fare end of the lounge, eating his lunch in peace while watching some old kendo matches on YouTube from early 2001. However his peace and serenity was suddenly taken away by the last person he wished to be in the same room as. "I need you to cover today's tryouts on your own. Completely forgot today was mine and the wife's anniversary, so she made reservations at that fancy _Baratie_restaurant for this evening. Think you can you manage thirty students on your own, Zoro?" asked the English professor and head coach of the kendo team, Dracule Mihawk.

"I think what you meant to say was, can thirty kids can handle me." giving a smug smirk to Mihawk.

"Don't get too full of yourself Roronoa, wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself in front of the kids." Replied the English professor as he served himself some minute maid from the new beverage machine.

"Ch- like that would ever happen. But whatever, yeah ill manage on my own so you could enjoy your overrated romantic evening celebration."

"Oh come now Roronoa , don't be so bitter" said Mihawk before taking a drink of his cold lemonade.

That just about had done it for the math teacher. If there was one thing Roronoa Zoro was it was most definitely NOT bitter. He couldn't stand it when people accused him of being bitter or jealous whenever a topic of romance came about. "Who the hell are you calling bitter! Unlike you I have more important things to attend to than some meaningless celebration. I could care less about your little 'anniversary'". He began picking up his belonging; once again swinging his sword case over his shoulder and headed to the exit.

"Zoro, you can't run from this forever. It's been twelve years. Just move on already, I'm sure Sanji has."

A loud slam was all that was herd after Zoro stormed out from the lounger.

The night air was getting cooler with a light breeze beginning to appear. It was late at night and long past school hours. Shuttles have made their final leave and parents have already picked up their kids. There was no one left around. All except Akio, who patiently sat on the nearest bench waiting for his father to arrive.

He remembered mentioning to his father about the year book meeting after school today, of course now that he thought about it, that was last week ago.

It was night like these that made him regret not listening to his dad about not ever taking a warmer jacket to school. The breeze was pushing in colder than before. He remained sitting on the bench, hurled up into a ball by his uniform shirt that was pulled over his knees. Rubbing his hands roughly together to try and stay warm.

He figured he could just find a safe place on campus to crash for the night. No use finding a ride anymore, besides who would be crazy enough to drive him forty minutes away. _'Dads going to kick the shit out of me when I get home tomorrow'_ he thought to himself. As he got off from the bench deciding to find a decent place to sleep for the night, the sound of heavy boots and muffled cursing caught his ears, nearly scaring him to death.

"Shit, where did I park my car again? I know I parked it next to the science building. Shitty school keeps changing things around."

To Akio's unfortunate luck the said man standing not to fare from him was none other than Mr. Roronoa.

Hesitating whether to approach the lost professor, Akio quietly began to make his way forward from where he stood.

That night Akio learned two very important lessons; one was to never quietly approach a professional kendo instructor late at night otherwise you'll be greeted with a sword to your face. The second and most important one was to never ever and I mean ever rely on the directionless professor for any kind of directions.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**AN: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed my first written fanfiction. I'll try my very best to update a new chapter as soon as I can. Also feel free to leave reviews or ask any questions. Constructive criticism is very appreciated (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda- sense**

* * *

The wind began picking up speed as they drove down the deserted highway. Just by staring at the branches from trees outside you could tell, the way they swayed aggressively back and forth. Even the temperature began to drop, creating a clear fog to settle itself on the windows of the car.

At this point Akio was extremely thankful for Mr. Roronoa being lost in the school parking lot. Heaven knows how he would have survived at keeping himself warm that night.

It was a little awkward for him, being in the same car as his math instructor who was driving him home. When he approached the said teacher in the school parking lot the only thing he wanted to do was borrow a phone to dial for his dad. That obviously didn't work out because here he now was, sitting one seat away from the man.

As Akio continued to call for his dad, it was no use, the line kept getting cut. He thought maybe it was because they were on the road or something that the phone kept getting cut off. However, after a good six times calling it came to realization to the blond that his dad had more than likely failed to remember to pay the phone bill, again.

"Any luck?" Zoro asked.

"No, keeps getting cut off." Akio said as he handed Zoro back his phone.

He shifted his body to stare out the window, wiping the fog from the glass with his long sleeve. Only to get a perfect view of a faded brick wall that stretched miles away.

"Well don't worry about it. We're almost there anyways, so you could just explain what happed."

"You said that thirty minutes go when you were going the opposite way! Do you really not know the difference between up and north?" Akio barked, taking his eyes off the wall and straight to his green hair teacher.

"Oi! No insulting the driver." growled Zoro.

Zoro cracked the window down just a bit on his side of the car, letting cool air hit is embarrasses –I mean warm face. "I knew where I was going, just wanted to take a short cut." He muttered quietly to himself.

Soon both males fell in complete silence. Akio continued to look out the window into the gloomy black night. Zoro was mentally debating on whether he should play some tunes to break to awkwardness. However, he didn't think a twelve year-old boy would be so interested in listening to his favorite Japanese rock band, Galneryus. And there was no way in hell that he was going to play a shitty song on the radio.

Suddenly remembering that the boy never show up for tryouts, Zoro felt the need to ask why. Even after the little chat he gave him in class that evening, he still bothered to be a no-show. Not that he cared or anything- okay that was a lie, he was very curious to see what this tinny twelve year-old was capable of- but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Didn't see you at tryouts today? Thought you wanted to join?"

". . . ."

"Oi, Akio, you listening or staring at trees again?"

"How can someone stare at trees in the dark?" responded Akio

"Now you answer. Anyways, so what's up, thought you wanted to join the kendo team?"

"…."

Zoro was beginning to grow impatient playing this little game the blond kid seemed to be doing. "Akio, I'm not going to repeat myself you got that? You could either tell me or not. I don't care. But this silence game, I will not have it in my car."

" . . . I got . . . I got nervous, okay . . . I've seen the way everyone fights and . . . and I got a little scared. I don't want to look like a huge joke in front of all of them . . . I'm already the youngest one in the school, why give them another reason to laugh."

Zoro could see the tight grip that Akio had on his knees. This kid was being serious. But it was definitely nothing to be ashamed of he thought to himself. As an instructor it was his job to be like a counselor to these kids, however, as a coach it was his job to push them to the breaking point, sparing no mercy or any of that other therapy crap he was obligated to do.

"So you didn't go because you're afraid of getting your ass kicked and getting laughed at, am I correct?" he said while still keeping a concentrated look on the road to not miss the next exit (again). "Akio let me tell you something . . . you're going to get your ass kicked whether you like it or not. It's not about whose better, or has more experience, or even who's oldest- it's about having more heart to want it. The harder you fall, the heavier your heart; the heavier your heart, the stronger you climb; the stronger you climb, the higher your pedestal."

"Wow. . . " said Akio, staring directly at Zoro with pure brilliance shinning threw his eyes-or eye.

"I know right. How's that for good motivation."

"Tehehe, you know Mr. Roronoa, you're not like other teachers." Said the blond boy, wearing a gentle smile on his face.

"Yeah well, you're not exactly like other students yourself"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Could be, I'll let you decide that part out"

The car fell in silence yet again. Akio was staring straight ahead from his seat now, catching the shape of a huge semi truck moving in their direction. As it passes them, he took a quick notice of all the shiny lights it had. Making him think of Christmas lights and how the holiday was just one month away.

He wondered how he was going to spend the holidays that were rapidly coming up. Were he and dad going to spend them with Robin and Law just like last year or where they going to spend it alone like years before? Alone or not, it really did not matter to him. It was more the image of the holidays that he looked forward to the most anyways. He could already imagine the cotton white snow that decorated his entire view, or dad's fresh homemade pumpkin pie, and let's not forget the bright shiny lights that ornamented rows of houses. Just the thought about it made him feel happy inside. He then began to wonder….just what made his teacher happy since he always looked so serious more than half of the time.

"Umm...Mr. Roronoa?" he patiently waited for the teacher to respond.

"Yeah?"

"What makes you happy?"

"Hmmm . . . ?"

"What makes you happy?" he repeated

"Yeah I heard that part, just a little weird that you asked is all . . . Ah let's see. . ." Zoro began tapping his index fingers on the steering wheel, trying to think of an answer for the boy. "Sake with sea king meat and fresh cooked white rice"

"I'm serious!"

"No you are Akio, and I am being serious, Serious." The blond could see the playful smirk on the older man's face. He hated not being taken seriously. A trait he obviously picked up from his father.

Zoro took a quick look to his right side to get a look of the pouty boy next to him.

Then just like that he was hit with an identical imagine of Sanji sitting next to him. The way the boy pouted like a child for not being taken seriously. The way the his hair fell over his face on one side, showing off only one crystal blue eye that was like a reflection of the ocean and the clear day sky. The way his blond hair shinned like glistening rays of the sun. It was like he never left, like he was actually hear sitting next to him reincarnated in a younger version of himself-minus the swirly brow.

The memory of a lost lover completely filled his mind with images long forgotten. He couldn't help chuckle to himself at the thought. Even after twelve years, the shitty bastard still manages to get inside his head, making it even more impossible to move forward.

"You're smiling. Is what you're thinking about the thing that makes you the most happy?"

Zoro thought about the question for a while. _Is what I'm thinking about, the thing that makes me the most happy? _A fond memory from long before began racing back into his mind, making his smile impossible to leave his face.

_Flashback_

_After an enjoyable night of making love, the two men laid quietly next to one another enjoying each other's company on Sanji's bed. The bright full moon was shinning over them, casting the dark room with a light glow. Zoro then felt shuffling coming from his other side of the bed, causing him to jerk his head behind him to see what all the fuss was about. _

_He spotted Sanji leaning over the bed tying something on his feet. He figured the blond was just on his way to the bathroom or something to clean himself off from the earlier activities. But that wasn't the case; no more than a few seconds later he was met with a rough pillow throw at his face with Sanji standing right beside him, nagging him to get up. "Hurry and get your clothes on marimo."_

_Sanji knew perfectly well how much Zoro hated to be woken up, but he never cared and the marimo knew that too. "What the hell Sanji!" He turned his head to the night stand beside him to check the time. "It's barley three in the morning! Are you fucken crazy?" Taking the pillow previously thrown to him by his insane boyfriend and placing it over his head. _

_"__Maybe . . . Now get your ass up and get ready, hurry already or we're going to be late." Sanji pulled the blankets off his bed, exposing a naked Zoro in all his youthful glory. He then threw a pair of pants and boxers to his head as an indication to get his ass up already. "Okay, okay I'm getting up, just stop throwing shit at my face." that obviously won Sanji a victorious smile. Zoro lazily got himself off the bed, slowly putting on his boxers-briefs, pants, then shoes. Deciding it was too much hassle to put on his shirts, he threw on a simple green hoodie he left here before, than finishing the look with his black leather jacket to go over it. _

_Both men were now walking deep into the dark, ongoing forest, not to fare from where Sanji lived. The blond was leading the way entirely in, until he finally came to a complete stop. "Alright here we are. Just place the blanked over there would you and don't just drop the backpack either." Zoro did as he was told, laying the blanked flat on the surface then placing the bag firmly on the ground. As he knelt to the ground to take his seat he spotted Sanji a few feet away, pacing from one place to another while looking up at the sky. "Oi, curly, you coming or what? Did you lose something?" Sanji was still pacing around, ignoring the marimo's words as he continues to look up at the sky. Then he found it. _

_He hurled his body over to where a tired looking Zoro was sitting. He began to rummage through his bag, pulling out two thermals with hot coffee and coco filled in them and laying them next to his boyfriend. "Sanji do you ever plan on telling me why you brought me out here at three in the morning and what the hell you are looking for? Oi, Sanji are you listening to me?"_

_"__Here it is! Here take one marimo." He handed Zoro the item from the bag._

"_Binoculars?" Zoro looked at the object as if someone had licked them. He didn't understand the purpose to the binoculars, in fact he didn't understand any of this, Sanji had still neglected to tell him_ _what in the hell was going on. His attention went back to the blond, who was now looking threw his own pair up at the sky. He felt the need to look up as well, to see what this blond was being so weird about. It was then that he felt like the air was suddenly punched out of him. His face going in complete awe. High up above them was a sea filled with stars, some shinning brighter than others. He had never seen so many stars spread all across the sky. Not like this. The way they lighted up the forest, creating the image of the trees circling all around them to stand out more than how they normally would during the day. It was truly breath taking. _

_"__Beautiful isn't it?" Sanji said, dropping his body down to lay beside him._

_"__I'll say. Never seen so many stars all in one place before."_

_"__Yeah, this is where I usually come to think. Back when I was younger when my folks where not home -like they are now- I used to come here to just look up at the stars. It always made me feel safe and relaxed."_

_"__I could see why" said Zoro as he placed his hand over Sanji's and interlocking them together._

_Sanji could feel the smooth warm skin from Zoro's hand over his own. He loved his touch, for it always made him feel relaxed, just like how he does when watching the stars. "You know there's a reason why I brought you here." Zoro stopped from staring at the sky and tilted his head to see Sanji next to him, who was still looking straight up. "It's funny . . . Back before you; this was my escape, my own safe haven if you will. I remember counting the hours, eagerly waiting for night to take over just to look up at the stars. I didn't believe there was anything more perfect than this. .". Zoro could feel Sanji's hand go tighter between his own. " But then you came along, and this happened." shaking his wrist back and fourth towards both of them "it was like I found my own shining star, one that I could hold and call my own. I stopped coming here less ever since you and when I remembered about it, I knew I had to show you. Because even though it's hard for me to express it," Sanji tuned his head to the side to face his boyfriend who was staring back at him "I want you to see how you make me feel, Zoro."_

_The brightness of the moon began to shin below the two lovers. A light polished over Sanji's face, exposing a better image of his features. Sanji was staring directly at Zoro-(who as well, was staring back at him)- with his piercing blue eye. The brightness of his eyes could shame those stars. Zoro slowly found himself getting lost in his own personal sea of clear stars. They shined much brightest than the ones high up above in night sky. He began to smile at the man that lay beside him. To him, this was his refuge. A light that never went out, one he can't live without. _

_End flashback_

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

As he continues focusing his attention on the road, from the corner of his eye he notices Akio quietly trembling. Realizing he still had the window slightly cracked, he closes it back up again. "Here, put your hands next to this" pulling the boys hand closer to the heater to warm them up.

"Th-thank you Mr. Roronoa, I really appreciate it." While Akio was leaning his body forward, warming up his hands, a black book caught his eye. He picked it up from under his seat, admiring the book he possessed in his hands. It was the 'All Japan Kendo Federation IAIDO Learn with a Photograph book katana' book he's had his heart set to buy for some time now. It was in such perfect shape, pages nicely straight, hell it even smelled brand new. He couldn't believe he was holding it in his hands.

"Like what you see?" asked Zoro

"Love would be more exact. How did you get this book? I thought it was completely sold out?"

"I know the guy who helped publish the book. He sent me a copy when it was first released, so that's pretty much how I got it."

"That's amazing" still looking at the book in awe "So wait, the books all in Japanese though. How are you able to read it?"

Zoro began to chuckle at the boys question. "Simple, learn Japanese and you'll be able to know what it says"

"Wait you speak Japanese?"

"I am Japanese"

"No way!" Akio now had his whole body facing Zoro. He could see the look in the boy's eye shinning with admiration. At that moment he realized he possible just became the coolest teacher to this kid.

*"Watashi o shinjinai no?" replied Zoro, trying to show off to the boy.

"That's awesome! The only other languages I know are French and very little Spanish from my mom."

"Hey that's still good, the more the better."

"Mr. Roronoa, you think you can teach me Japanese? I'd like to learn to read books like these, so I could be good at kendo or even jujitsu. My dad used to teach me Savate, so I know a little bit of that, but he stopped showing me a long while back because of his jobs. Please Mr. Roronoa, please!" Akio began holding onto Zoros arm, gently pulling on it back and forth until his teacher would give in to his request.

Zoro began to grow aggravated by the sudden pulling of his sleeve. "Alright, alright, I'll think about it, how's that?"

Swiftly eyeing the boy who now had his attention locked back onto the book- yet again- with amazement written all over his face.

"You know you could borrow that since you're so fascinated by it." Commented the teacher as he turned his blinker right to exit off the freeway.

"R-Really? Are –are you sure? But I don't read Japanese, don't you remember?"

"Yeah I remember. Anyways, don't worry too much on the writing, for now just focus on the pictures. Later on ill teach you some words"

"So you'll teach me then?" squealed Akio, wearing the biggest smile on his face.

"On one condition"

". . . ."

"You go to Kendo tryouts tomorrow. And make the team. When you do, I'll teach you anything you want . . . Deal?" sticking his left palm out to met the boys.

". . . Okay deal" Akio extended his arm out to meet the said instructors, both shaking on the agreement.

Zoro pulled across the street from an old beat up apartment complex, with small business shops just below them. The whole place looked like it had seen better days, with faded paint and beat up patching spread all across, hell, even the business signs from below where hardly readable. He read a sign 'Joyous Music and Sound' and thought to himself "Joyous doesn't look so joyous anymore." Zoro was really hoping he had taken the wrong turn (again) and had accidently came into this one.

Just outside the apartment stood about four men leaning their backs against the wall, each having a smoke with brown paper bags that were inside of another black plastic bag, just below their feet. They didn't look right in Zoro's eyes, in fact, this whole place didn't look right. Akio began to unbuckle himself from his seat, picking up his backpack and books, and reaching out to open the door.

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Roronoa. I'll see you in class tomorr-"

But just before Akio could get his body outside the car and finish his sentence, Zoro had reached his arm out, closing the boy's door with him still inside. "Is this the right address? Or are you just lying to me because you don't want me to drive you any further? I don't mind if it's farther away Akio."

"This is the right address sir. My house is that one" pointing his index finger across the street "the one next to the lady watering her plants." Zoro spotted the lady and the place the blond had claimed as his house, but that still didn't make him feel comfortable in letting the kid go in there alone, not in a neighborhood like this one anyway.

Zoro took the keys out of the ignition, began to unbuckle himself and reaching behind him to grab his sword case "Okay, I'll walk you up the stairs then"

The entire time walking up the stairs, the more Zoro began to learn more about the boy's lifestyle. He didn't pity him, which would be shameful of him to do, especially since he knew first hand where this kid was possibly coming. As a teen even he didn't want people to worry about him, so that's exactly what he was going to do with Akio, not worry and hope it's just financial problems and nothing more extreme. What he should be worrying about is his black Aston Martin 2014 that was parked just across street from this apartment and those four low-life men.

"Here we are. Thank you again for the ride and for walking me to my apartment. I'm sure my dad would really appreciate it" said Akio as he was rummaging through the inside of his backpack and pant pockets, wondering why his teacher was still standing next to him.

"Well aren't you going to ring the door bell or something? Can't let you go until I know your inside"

"Shit, Shit, ah crap of all the times" the young genius mumbled to himself as he had all his books spread across the floor to his entrance, his bag turned inside out as he gave it a good solid shake. "Uhh-I completely forgot that I left my keys in my room this morning. I thought my dad was going to pick me up afterschool, so I saw no point in bringing them with me. You're welcome to leave Mr. Roronoa, ill just sit on the stair case over there and wait for him to arrive, shouldn't be long till he gets out."

"And leave you out here alone, I don't think so kid. I'll wait out here with you until he arrives" Zoro started walking towards the stairs, taking a seat on the third step and pulling off his glasses from the tiredness that started to kick in from the long drive.

"Hey I'm not a kid! I could take care of myself ya know!"

"The fact that you're even saying that, only proves that you're still a kid"

Crossing his arms over his chest and making a deep huff sound, he takes a seat next to his tired teacher "Whatever, do what you want."

It was now 8:15pm and Zoro was famished, he was now regretting not stopping at that McDonalds they had passed a couple streets back, but evidently how was he suppose to know he'd be spending his time on a staircase waiting for his students dad to arrive. If he had only known. Akio was quiet the entire time, not saying a word while he had his eyes glued on his English homework from Mr. Mihawk. The instructor found it fascinating how such a young child like Akio could be so responsible in doing his assignments without being told.

Suddenly, in the mere silence that casted between the two in the empty stairway, a light buzzing sound was heard coming from Zoro's pocket. As he pulled his phone out to check the collar ID, he made a silent –but very noticeable- sigh when sliding the green button and putting it to his ear. Even Aki noticed the face Zoro had made at the mysterious caller.

"Good evening Zoro, I hope I am not intruding on anything personal?"

"Finished with your date already? Did the Baratie not cater to your desire?

"We are still here actually, the place definitely lives up to its name, you should come here sometime with a date, that is when you choose to get one, did you know it gets harder to find someone after 30?" Zoro had a tight grip on his cell phone; the veins from his hand could be seen sticking out. This man definitely knew how to get under his skin. "But anyways, that is not why I am calling. I just want to know how the first day of tryouts went. Were you able to handle thirty kids on your own?"

"Of course I was! And for the record it was thirty-FIVE students, so hah!"

He shoved the device back into his pocked; rubbing his temples from the headache the man always seemed to give him. He didn't understand why he still considered him a friend-or acquaintance howhe liked to call it. Taking a seat back in his previous spot, he spotted Akio now looking at him with a worried expression.

"That was Mr. Mihawk." He answered, putting both hands over his face and messaging his forehead in an up and down kinda pace.

"Oh, what did he want?

Zoro now had a teasing smile hiding underneath his hands "He wanted to make sure you were doing your homework. And to always listen to your favorite teacher, Mr. Roronoa."

"Shut up, you're a huge liar!"

"Am I?" said Zoro right after his stomach began to growl like crazy, causing both of them to look down at his abdomen. Zoro now had a light blush colored across each cheek.

"When my dad gets here maybe you could stay for supper? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, he'd never let anyone go out hungry" Akio offered his teacher, while squeezing a circular stress ball in his hand.

Again, for the second time in that hour the phone began to ring. Zoro was already fed up with the calls and Mihawk giving him crap, and on top of it all he was too hungry to even concentrate. Checking his caller ID, he had never been more relieved to see that it was just his best friend, Ace. More than likely calling about the fight that was going to start in thirty minutes. He got up from where he was sitting, walking a little further down from where he currently sat to not disturb Akio, who now had his face back to the book he was previously reading.

"Listen Ace, if this is about me coming over tonight to watch the fight, I can't go" was the first thing Zoro said, no giving his caller a chance to even say hello.

"Well good evening to you too Zoro" replied Ace

"Good evening Ace. How are you? Good? That's great. There happy?"

"Now was that so hard? Anyways, aside from asking if you were going to come over for the fight -which you still need to give me a good reason for- I was actually calling for Iceburg's number. Vivi said she could have her dad, Cobra call up tomorrow at work to try and book us a place by December."

"Alright, just a sec thought, left the number in my car. . . .Oi, Akio, I'll be right back okay, need to get something out of my car"

"Who's Akio?" asked Ace

The moment Zoro had got to his car; he was so relieve to see it still intact with no key scratches or missing rims or broken up windows. Not that he was expecting it or anything. He unlocked the driver door and slid inside, closing himself in to look around for the paper with the phone number scribbled on it. "It's that smart twelve-year old that's in the Algebra II class I teach, remember telling you about him once? Well anyway, long story short, dad forgot to pick him up so I gave him a ride home and now I'm here waiting for his dad to get home, also he left his key inside his house. . .Alright here is the number, are you ready?"

"Wow, sounds like an irresponsible father. Well good thing it's only just this once, than you don't have to worry about dealing with his dad again. Alright, give it to me straight amigo"

"Yeah, hopefully not. Okay here it goes. . ."

Akio remained in the same spot as before, tapping his pencil onto his math book that he had just started working on. He found the homework to be very easy to finish only he was now too hungry to even focus on the assignment. He wondered what time it was.

"Why are you doing your homework out here instead of inside your room?"Asked a tired looking man carrying a small grocery bag in his arms.

"Dad!" Akio jumped up from his seat, embracing the other blond in a tight hug. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't going to tear up, but he wasn't going to let his dad or anyone know that. "I waited for you after school today, but you never showed up. I tried calling but the line kept getting cut after the first ring, did you forget to pay the phone bill?"

He had let go of his father, following him to the stairs to sit down beside him for just a little. His dad looked completely worn out from work with dark bags showing underneath his eyes. He started picking up the mess that he had left spread across the stairs, stuffing his papers and pens inside his bag and reaching forward to grab his three textbooks and Kendo book Zoro had let him borrow.

"Pick you up? I don't remember you saying-" suddenly remembering the conversation that took places last week. He slapped his hand onto his face. "Shit, now I remember. How could I have forgotten!? I'm very sorry Akio, I should have written it down somewhere. Damn and this stupid piece of crap phone got canceled again too! I swear this shitty phone company doesn't know how to do service."

Sanji go back up from his small rest, shoving his crappy phone back into his pocket and helping his son with his books. He swung the boys backpack over his own shoulder, allowing more strength for Akio to carry the heavy text books and sword case. Wait sword case?

"Oi, Akio, who's sword case is that because I know that isn't your." Sanji questions, not wanting to sound too pissed incase his son had bought one or worse stole it. Not that he didn't trust him or anything like that; he knew he would never do such a thing.

"Huh?" looking down at the case "Oh right, well when you didn't show up I saw my teacher in the parking lot so I asked to borrow his phone, and well, he pretty much gave me a ride over here and stayed with me until you showed up. I think he went outside to get something from his car he said? So anyways, this is his sword case that he brought up here. Oh dad, I also invited him to dinner since he did take the time to give me a ride all the way over here, plus he was starving and I know very well you don't let anyone-"

"Okay, Okay I get it" chuckling to his sons long explanation. He picked up the grocery bag, with Akio's backpack hanging behind one shoulder and walking towards the door to their apartment. "So where is this teacher of your again?" He reached into his pocked to pull out his keys, but of course with all the junk he kept in there, the keys managed to be the one thing that fell to the ground making him bend forward to pick them up.

"He went to his- Oh here he comes . . ."

Sanji was currently hunched, picking up his keys with his back turned away from the teacher that now stood behind him. Only getting a glimpse of his shoes. "Dad this is my teacher Mr. Roronoa, Mr. Roronoa this is my dad"

"Thank you for watching over Akio while I was at work, it's nice to know he has teachers like yourself that care. Anyways, it's nice to meet you Mr. . . ."

As soon as the keys were in his hand again, he turned around, coming face to face with-

"M-Marimo!?"

"Sanji?"

"Mr. Marimo? Uh-you two know each other?" asked Akio who was very confused. He was staring at both males who had on the same expression on their faces, wide eyes with pale like skin. Almost as if they had seen a ghost come back from their past like in the movies.

"Yeah, you could say that" both men replied.

* * *

*** Watashi o shinjinai no = you don't believe me**

**AN**: Forgot to put one in the last chapter. So this is my first Zosan fic and I am very thrilled to be writing one. Please favorite, follow or review, let me know what you think, I would much appreciate it.

Anyways, my apologies for the little zosan interaction in the end. I needed to build up the bond with Zoro and Akio first before I could continue on the road with our beloved Zoro and Sanji. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Currently working on chapter three right now, so I should be finished with it soon hopefully.

Thanks for Reading (:


	3. Chapter 3

Both men continued to stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages. Akio stood next to his father, having absolutely no idea what was going on. Hunger getting the best of him, he yanked the keys out from his father's hands moving to the door to let himself in. Sanji felt the grip of the keys disappear from his hand. Breaking eye contact finally, he looked to the side to see Akio standing in the door way waiting.

When Sanji looked back to see Zoro, he was met with his hand moving closer to his face. He slapped the hand away with the fast reflexes that he had, accidently spilling three oranges from the grocery bag that he was carrying. Zoro's eyes widen from the realization of the slap he had just felt. "What the hell are you doing?" Sanji asked.

Zoro was almost certain that none of this was real. That his hunger was suddenly causing him to hallucinate, making him see what he's always wished of seeing. However, as he rubbed the hand that was brutally slapped away, feeling the throb and burn, he continued to look back at that clear crystal blue eye looking back at him. It was like an impossible dream that finally came true, all those years of searching and searched and yet here he was, four feet away, right underneath his nose the whole time. Zoro never planned out what he would do or say to the blond when and if he ever saw him again. He was in complete lost words.

"Shit, it really is you."

"Yeah, no shit. What were you expecting I was, a ghost or something!?" Sanji knelt down to pick up the scattered oranges, only managing to reach two that were closer to him, while the last one rolled farther away making him have to stretch his hand to reach it.

Before Zoro was about to comment, he lowered himself down to help the tired father pick up the last piece of fruit that was next to his shoe. Both not paying attentions to their surrounding, they both grabbed the orange together, only then realizing that Sanji's hand was right above Zoro's. The blond drew his hand away as fast as he possibly can; earning both men to look away with a light blush crept onto their cheeks. They were then both met with two small coughs coming from the doorway of Sanji's home. Akio was still standing in the middle of the doorway with the door wide open letting the whole word see inside their place. He was looking at both older men with an angry look on his face. An identical one like Sanji had. Zoro couldn't understand how he never considered putting the pieces together, but then again, how was he supposed to know that the shitty blond had a kid. Just looking at them both standing next to each other it was like looking into a mirror.

"Are you and going to come in or not?"

Sanji lifted himself back up, dusting off the invisible dirt from his pants with his one free hand. "Yeah I'm go-" directing his attention to his mini look alike "wait what do you mean 'and Mr. Roronoa?"

"Mr. Roronoa as in my math teacher, dad. The person that brought me home and starved himself while waiting for you to arrive. You know Mr. what was that word again, Marimo?" he heard his dad make a small chuckle to the last comment, but just a small chuckle, up until his face became serious again. His teacher didn't look to satisfied himself being called algae "Anyways, point is I invited him to dinner, right Mr. Roronoa?"

Zoro simply shrugged his shoulders towards Akio, not wanting to get involved with the two blonds and their debate on whether or not he should stay for dinner. He was honestly leaning towards Sanji's side on this one; it was true he didn't belong here. He had no right to just stay for dinner in Sanjis apartment, especially after the damage he had already caused to the blond many years ago, despite how badly he's wanted to find him. Hell, even he wouldn't want to have dinner with himself. There was a sting of guilt beginning to creep up on him the more he stood across from Sanji, even he could see the look of discomfort on the cooks face as his son pleaded for him to stay. Yeah there was no way he was staying now. But just as he was about to pick up his sword case and head out, he heard a response he never expected to get.

"Oi, Zoro, where the hell do you think you are going? My son invited you to dinner remember, so get your ass inside."

There that name was again, 'son'; it was still weird to hear come out from Sanji's lips, even though he shouldn't be surprised about it. After all it has been about twelve years or so since they've last seen one another. The twenty-eight year old man was sure to move on eventually…unlike Zoro.

When it registered to him that Sanji had invited him inside, shocked was all he was feeling. Complete and utter shock. He could not believe Sanji was actually inviting him inside- even though it was Akios who persisted- but still, and to make matters more strange was the fact that Sanji was acting. . normal. . almost like before when they went out-minus the romance.

As he stepped inside the apartment, with his case swung over his shoulder and orange still in his hand, he was truly surprised at how everything looked. It was almost as if he forgot he was inside of a rundown apartment complex on the crappiest side of town. Hell, even Sanjis place looked a lot better and much cleaner than his right about now and that was saying a lot coming from the instructor, bearing in mind that he lived in a full-size house, with Nami and Vivi occasionally stopping by to clean it. Yup, looks could definitely be deceiving.

It was a small one bedroom apartment that looked like it could be cramped for two people, but oddly enough even when Zoro stepped inside, it felt completely spacious. With just the right color of paint on the walls and furniture formation, the room seemed rather full. A small grayish-purple 'L' shaped couch with a wooden coffee table in the center sat not to fare from the entrance, right beside the couch was a three steep stair case that led to the kitchen that also got a perfect view of the entire room. Next to the entrance door was a closed one, assuming it was probably the bedroom that more than likely had the bathroom inside as well. Two fairly large frames with paint splatter on them rested on the only shelve of the room where a small radio stood right beside it. Absolutely nothing was nailed to the walls which was strange yet oddly enough looked well that way, and last but not least, the five small bonsai elm trees the scattered across the place with tiny photo frames of Akio lying next to each tree. Akio gestured him to take a seat on the small- yet comfortable as hell- couch which he so kindly accepted, while laying his swords flat just below his feet. The more Zoro saw the place the more he fell in love with the tranquility of the home and secretly hoped that maybe he'd be able to see more of in the future if he was lucky.

The door slammed shut, breaking his concentration of the room. Akio ran up the kitchen stairs with the grocery bag in his hands, quickly putting away the two oranges, milk, asparagus, and fresh bread into their rightful place. Sanji was following from behind, reaching for a familiar pink apron still in perfectly good condition that the swordsman remembered seeing many years ago. He made a soft chuckle. Zoro suddenly felt a dip, collapse beside him, looking to his side he saw Akio sitting next to him with the Kendo book sitting on his lap ready to be opened, he must have jumped over from the kitchen wall right behind them, either way Sanji didn't look to happy at his sons action.

"I'm sorry the rooms a little cramped" Akio apologized

"No not at all. I think it's perfect this way. Simple." Zoro truly meant what he said too. He was almost tempted to go out and buy his own small place of his own. Thought he didn't think Ace or the rest of his group would be too happy about that, not when his house was the only one that had a mini gym/ dojo that they all loved to use whenever they wanted, especially the girls.

"Mr. Roronoa, maybe you can teach me some Japanese while we wait for dad to finish dinner?"

But before Zoro was about to agree, Akio was getting his ass chewed out by his father. "Oh no you don't, you're going to get out of that uniform and hop into the shower to get ready for dinner, you got that Mr.?"

"Awe dad that's not fun-" Sanji was already pointing his index finger to their shared bedroom, not saying another word to his son because even he knew what would happen if he disobeyed. He lifted his body off the couch, excusing himself to his dad and teacher and closed himself in the room with the sound of a lock coming next.

"Kids huh?" Zoro joked, trying to relieve the hostile tension in the small room with just the two of them inside.

"Mmm-hmm" Sanji hummed. His back was facing the green haired man -who was sitting on the couch-while he focused on chopping up some onions to add with the dinner.

Dinner was beyond appetizing, like nothing Zoro had ever experienced. The miso butter roast chicken, followed by a side of roasted potatoes filled his mouth with a wave of satisfaction. He remembered the first time he had tried one of the curly brows meals back in their old hometown and how aggravated Sanji would get with each item he cooked. Compared to before, his cooking has definitely skyrocketed over the years, this only made Zoro wonder if the blond had ever took on his lifelong dream of becoming a chef and owning his own restaurant, though by the looks of the location he was living in, he'd say that was probably not the case. But then again there was Akio, who attended one of the top schools around. Surely you would need to have substantial amount of money to go there, right?

All of his thoughts were cut off when he suddenly remember about the story Akio was sharing with him at the table. It was interesting just how comfortable this kid got with him even though a few hours earlier the same kid was trembling like a Chihuahua when asking him a basic question about tryouts. He sure gets comfortable really fast Zoro had thought.

"-And then this BIG bat came swooping at my face, clawing me with its nails, leaving this baby right here." The twelve-year old lifted up his bangs to show off his two indented scars right above his eyebrow. He almost sounded two proud of himself for getting them.

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "A big bat? Really? Is that what we're calling it now? Just last week you where telling lovely Miss Shakky a tortoise snapped at your brow and now you're saying it was a bat?"

"Yes because I didn't want to scare Miss shakky, plus a bat sounds much cooler, right Mr Roronoa?" beaming at his math teacher in the hope that he would agree with him.

"You gotta admit he's got a valid point there. Bats are much cooler than tortoises. They could even suck your blood out and stuff."

"Aren't those vampires?" questioned Akio

"Same species. They just choose what shape to turn into."

"Oh for the love of-Akio don't listen to him, he obviously has algae for a brain, why else would he have a marimo head?" Sanji stood up and took his empty plate to the sink.

Zoro threw his fists at the table, creating a loud thumb. "Oi, shitty cook, I don't have algae for a brain!"

Akio was sitting on his seat laughing his ass off at the nickname his father called out to his teacher. Even though he had no idea what it even meant, he enjoyed the sight of seeing someone –never the less his own father- making his bulky teacher feel embarrassed. When Sanji returned to the table, he brought back with him three miniature bowls with four pieces of grape fruit inside each, powdered with light brown sugar and Greek yogurt on top. He placed them on the center table slapping Akio's hand away because he wasn't remotely close to finishing his dinner. Zoro swallowed the last piece of roasted potato from his plate and hesitantly reached over to get a bowl, not wanting to get his hand slapped also.

Humming soundly to the sweet taste of bitter grapefruit, Zoro looked beside him from the couch, seeing Akios face fall in complete bliss as he popped a fruit into his mouth. Both boys enjoying the silent company of one another. They read the kendo book together on the couch; Zoro even began teaching the smaller blond just some basic Japanese words. It was already getting late for everyone, the swordsman wondered where the time had even gone. One minute he was enjoying a delicious dinner made by Sanji, the next thing you know, he's checking his cell to see for any missed calls only to find out its already past ten thirty.

"Alright Akio, time to say goodbye to Mr. Marimo"

"Awe do I have-" he didn't even think about finishing the rest of that sentence, not after the stern look in his father's eyes. "Good night Mr. Mar-uh-Roronoa. It was nice having you with us for dinner. Thank you very much for the ride today."

"Anytime small fry. Thank you for inviting me for dinner. Definitely saved me some cash." Said the green-haired man, who began reaching out his hand to meet Akios, as they both tested out their new awesome handshake.

The door shut, leaving Zoro alone with Sanji in the room.

Now was better than ever to privately talk. He gradually stepped up the stairs, standing behind Sanji as he prepared to wash the dishes. "Here let me help you with those" Zoro offered.

"Nah, that's fine I got it. You could actually go home now, no use being here anymore now that Akio is asleep. By the way thank you again for bringing him home." Sanji never turned to look at him. He simply continued scrubbing the dishes, giving his back to Zoro as he thanked him. Not once did Sanji even look up at him and the more the swordsman thought about it the more he realized how invisible the blond made himself that evening. Most likely imagining he was never here.

Zoro wasn't going to allow the cook to hide anymore. He took a few steps closer to him, tapping him on the shoulder to get the blond to turn around and look him in the face.

"Sanji, listen I-" he was cut off short though, losing his train of thoughts as Sanji turned his heels to face him directly, looking at him in the eyes dead on for the first time that night. "I-uhhh- I . . . I didn't know you had a son? Who is brilliant by the way, don't get me wrong."

Zoro was like a deer in the headlights. What was he even going to say? He never really planned it; all he knew was that he needed to talk to the blond; he needed to hear his voice again.

"Ch-there's a lot of things you don't know about me marimo, but thank you, Akio definitely is a brilliant kid." Sanji moved past Zoro to head down the steps and collect his son's messy pile of socks and sweaters that he always left lying around. "Now if you would excuse me I have to get ready for bed. You could walk yourself out right?" Shooting the teacher a teasing smirk "Or is your direction just as shitty as before?"

"My direction has never been shitty, cook! Those stupid-whoever they are-keep changing the damn street names!" Zoro was now standing outside of the door with his case in his hand.

"I'm sure they do." Sanji sarcastically agree as he made his way to the door. "Well thanks again moss head, for bring Akio home. I'm sure he won't stop talking about it with his friends tomorrow. Have a good-."

But just as Sanji was halfway closing the door, the moss head suddenly placed his hand in between it, prevent the blond from shutting the door any further. "Oi, wait Sanji" the blond looked confused as Zoro tried to pry the door open "So this is it then? You don't even want to talk about anything that happened? Anything?"

"What are you doing marimo?"

". . . When I came back, I came back looking for you, but Ace said you had left…I didn't stop searching for you, just so you know; I wanted to apologize, to make things better and-"

"Please just stop" interrupted Sanji "Look if this is about closure, then you got it, we're good . . . okay?"

Zoro threw his body closer to the half opened door, placing his food at the entrance to keep it from closing "What if this is not about closure? What if this is just about wanting a fresh start?"

Sanji leaned in closer to Zoro, making his voice sound as calm as it can "I don't know if you noticed, but I have my own family now. . .Yeah I was pissed off at you before, but I got over it, and I moved on. . .and you should move on too. I'm sorry but I gotta go. Have a goodnight, Zoro."

The annoying sound of a continues buzzing doorbell rang at the font of Ace's apartment door. He checked the time only to read 3:20a.m. He grunted loudly as he rolled his body off the bed to press the intercom, cursing profound words at the soon-to- be dead stranger at the door. "You must seriously have a death wish my friend if you think you could just-"

"Ace, hurry up and open the door!"

"Zoro?"

"No it's Star-Lord; of course it's me Ace. Fucken open the door already, I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

Zoro came bursting into Ace and Vivi's apartment that stood on the third floor of the building. He dropped his tired body onto the comforting couch as Ace went to fetch him a can of beer. He was ready to knock out from his long (because he got lost) three hour drive back home, but knew that could all wait for later. Right now he had serious business to discuss regarding a certain blond cook.

Ace returned back with two can of beers in each hand and Vive following next to him, fixing her blue rob around her waist. She noticed his stressed out face and went straight to worried mom mode "Zoro? What happened? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine Vivi, sorry for waking you guys up. I just really needed to speak with Ace right now" Zoro reassured.

"Sure man, what's up?" Handing Zoro the can of beer. "Wait . . . dude; please don't tell me you are just coming back from dropping off the kid?"

Just as everyone was settling themselves onto the living room couches, the faint sound of tiny footsteps could be heard from down the hall. It seems Zoro's loud ruckus didn't just disturb the adults, but also their eight year-old daughter, Moda.

"Daddy? What's going on? Is everything . . . uncle Zoro!" the little girl threw herself onto Zoro, receiving a warm bear hug in return. "Where have you been? The games over already. .did you get lost again?"

"I know I'm sorry Mo-Mo. I just really need to talk to your dad right now, but I promise tomorrow you could tell me all about it, okay?"

"Okay~" she salutes happily.

Vivi lifted Moda off the green-haired man and walking her back to her room. "C'mon sweetheart, its way past your bedtime and don't forget you still have school in five hours. Let's leave the boys to talk."

"Goodnight sweetie. Alright man what's up? Did something happen at the kid's house? Did his dad not show up? "

"Oh his dad definitely showed up…and I also stayed and had dinner with them too."

"Oookay? I'm not really following man, how is this important?"

"Remember what happened two years after me and Sanji split?"

"Yeah, you got all miserable and shit then dropped out of school to come back for him"

"And. . ." proceeded Zoro as he took a drink from his beer.

"And I told you he left. We even asked all around if they knew anything but we just figured he moved back to France with his parents. Heh, but even that didn't stop you from wanting to buy a plane ticket…I don't know dude, eventually you gave up searching and we moved out here to Boston and attended college, then you became a math teacher at some private school and blah blah blah…So tell me again how this has anything to do with having dinner with them?"

"Exactly! I stopped searching because I didn't know where else to look. Ace, his dream was to someday open his own seafood restaurant, so what city is known as America's seafood capital? Specifically famous for clam chowder and boiled lobster?"

". . . .I'm going to take a wild guess here and go with Boston?"

"Bingo" he said, taking his final drink.

"Wait, wait I'm still confused, so what you're saying is Sanji is here . . . in Boston? Zoro, how did you even accumulate to all this with just a simple dinner with your student. . . and. . . his. .dad. .-HOLY SHIT ZORO!" Ace jumped off his seat with wide eyes, spilling his long forgotten beer on the floor. "Is that even possible, what are the odds!? So you saw him and-wait, son?"

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that part out myself" Zoro said as Ace slowly came back from his high, taking his seat next to his best friend.

"Well damn, a lot to take in right now, isn't it? So what's going to happen between you two? What'd you guys talk about?"

Zoro threw his head back, covering his face with his palms. "It's a hell of a lot to take in, can't even think straight right now. But either way not like there's nothing I could do about it, he pretty much said he wants nothing to do with me, he said he moved on."

"Obviously he's going to say that after twelve years idiot. Who wouldn't? Look Zoro, I've seen you go through hell just looking for him, we all have. I can't even remember the last time I've actually seen you smile, not since Sanji. So you made a mistake, who hasn't? You're human, not perfect. And just because he 'moved on' that doesn't mean he can't change his mind. You won his heart once Zoro, you can do it again. It's time you start picking up the pieces"

"Heh, you know you scare me sometimes when you talk like that. Next thing you know Luffy's going to start going on a diet. But yeah, okay, your right I can't give up. That bastard thinks he could mess with my head for twelve years and just expect me to move on, like hell! I'll get him back. _I have to_… Ace, are you with me?"

"Is he married?"

"Didn't see no ring."

"Count me in then." Ace agreed, while sending him a mischievous smile.

About forty minutes after Zoro left the apartment; the blond had a difficult time trying to sleep. He tossed and turned in the bed he shared with his son, till eventually he couldn't take it anymore. He slowly crept out of bed and quietly made his way to the living room, closing the door to the bedroom behind him. It was completely black outside, with the little help of moonlight coming from the kitchen window; Sanji was able to find his place around without crashing his foot. As calmly as he can, he opened a specific shelf from the kitchen counter, one where he kept crucial things if ever needed.

He held the item in his hand as tight as he possible can, thinking that if he let go it might slip away. The 1.1 ounce light weight suddenly felt like a brick of gold in his cold pale hands as he hesitantly ripped it open. Using the kitchen stove, he lit up the cigarette between his lips; slowly inhaling the familiar smoke and pushing it back out again. He opened the door to the balcony, leaning against the rail as he continued to suck on the cancerous stick. Sanji couldn't remember the last time he had a smoke, he gave them up long before Akio was six, only ever to save them in case a situation-such as tonight-where to ever happen.

Not a star can be seen in the sky, just the moon that shinned bright above him in this cold city of Boston. If it wasn't for the cigarette he'd be freezing his ass off already. He stood outside reminiscing on the events the just accrued not too long ago. He was pissed. Confused. And everything he never thought he would be again. _How dare this shitty marimo just come back and ask for a fresh start, who does that bastard think he is_?

_Flashback_

_Zoro sat on his uncomfortable desk chair as he fiddled with his neck tie and waited for Sanji to log onto his Skype. Until his roommate came back to get him for their dinner meeting with the rest of the Law students here in Berkeley, he was alone in his dorm room, shaking off the nervousness for this important call. The icon flashed green and Zoro dialed. Three rings later a handsome young blond with a swirly eyebrow appears on his screen, wearing a simple white t-shirt while lying on the bed._

_"__Check out Casanova over here. Maybe you should leave to college more often, if that would get you to dress nicer."_

_"__Very funny curly brow, but this is just for tonight. After that I could get out of this shitty suit and put on something more decent. Honestly, how the fuck can you even stand wearing these suits?" Zoro said annoyingly as stretch the collar of his shirt for air._

_"__Ch-an ape like you could never understand such class. Anyways what's up? Why'd you need me to log-in today? Or is it because a certain marimo is nervous about his fancy dinner and needs some tips being a gentleman like his oh so charming boyfriend?" he said teasingly_

_Zoro felt like he was going to throw up. He began playing around with his tie, not knowing how he was going to tell him, but he knew he had to; he just had to go out and say it. The sooner the better, right? "Sanji this isn't working out."_

_"__Yeah you're telling me, that tie and blouse definitely don't suit your green head."_

_"__No, not the tie shithead, I- I mean us"_

_Sanji went up on his knees "what are you talking about?"_

_"__Sanji I think we should take a break for a while, you know focus on other things"_

_"__Like what? C'mon just say it" he demanded _

_"__Look, I have Law school to think about right now; on top of that these meeting and clubs are going to be taking most of my time. And you, you have Junior year to focus on, especially with all the internships you'll be doing."_

_"__And you just assume I won't have time for you because of that!?" he growled_

_"__Listen, I really need to start heading out for the meeting. Saga will be back soon to get me, and we can't be late. Anyways, even if you do have time, I won't, okay. Look, please don't make this harder than it is."_

_"__Saga could wait! You listen fucker, if you can't have time then that's fine, I understand, haven't I always before? So don't go making up excesses on me, marimo."_

_"__Ugh, you're really not making this any easy at all. Look, just please agree to the break."_

_"__No!"_

_"__Sanji!" he began losing his patient with the blond and his stubbornness. _

_"__No, Zoro." the blond protested again _

_The law student was pissed at this point. He began throwing whatever words he could to the blond, not thinking rational with himself. He rose from his seat, ready to make his leave. "Fuck, fine then, that's the way you want it!? Its over then, were through, you don't get a say anymore, it's gone!"_

_"__The hell I do you fucker!"_

_"__Look I got to go"_

_The blond was holding his laptop tightly, with his knuckles going completely white from the force "Oi! I'm not done talking-don't even think about hanging up asshole!"_

_"__Goodbye,Sanji."_

_"__You bastard, I'll never forgive you if you hang-up! ZORO!_

_No reply. The image of a white signed-off icon, next to a black screen was all that was left of the conversation._

_"__Please, don't go Zoro."_

_End Flashback_

On the balcony Sanji finished up his second cigarette, crushing the remains of the stick on the floor. He leaned back on the door, breathing in the cold air of the city, enjoying the peaceful silence of the night. "Shitty bastard, why'd you have to come back…?"

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews on the last chapters. You all are very awesome! Hope you enjoyed this next one, also don't forget to review. It would really help me a lot.**

**Thanks for Reading (:**


	4. Chapter 4

The school bell made its final ring to head to lunch; everyone in Mr. Roronoas class was already out the door, with Zoro shouting out a final reminder to the students.

"Have a good weekend and don't forget to turn in the field trip forms first thing Monday morning to your science professor or myself"

Once the last student had exited the door, making a final click sound as the door closed completely, Zoro slumped his tired body onto his chair. Usually Fridays where like a walk in the park for the math teacher, not having to worry about grading papers and what not. However, this particular Friday wasn't like any other Friday. It was the day after he had just seen for the first time in a very long time the man he had been searching years for, Sanji Kuroashi.

After the long conversation Zoro had made with Ace earlier that morning, they had both come to a realization that the plan to getting Sanji back wasn't going to be easy. It was going to require patients, a lot of patients. The chances that the blond was even going to allow Zoro to step foot into his life was very slim, and that's what Zoro feared the most. He couldn't imagine a world without his dumb cook, especially now that he knew where he was. But in all honesty, Zoro had to be real with himself as well and accept whatever choice Sanji was to make in the end, no matter the choice.

This was Zoro's chance to prove to Sanji just how important he meant to him, how truly, regrettably sorry he was, and how much he really wanted him back, whether it be as friendship or lovers, Zoro just wanted, no, needed him … But how?

And then there was Akio, Sanji's twelve year-old son. The more he thought about it, the more it clicked just how fast the blond had moved on. Doing the math, Sanji and Akios mother must have hooked up some short time after they have broken up. In the end Zoro wasn't even upset about it, he had no right to be, he was the idiot that called off the relationship in the first place. All Sanji did was moved on, fall in love again, possibly married, and started a family.

Though it seemed that it was just the two blonds now, because during his time inside the small apartment, he sneakily scanned the place, only to find zero photos, nor ring on Sanjis finger or any other type of proof of someone else lived with them. Hell if this evidence wasn't good enough, after making his way down the stairs of the complex, he ran into an older lady that lives just two room from Sanjis, of course Zoro used that chance to his advantage and asked the woman about a Mrs. Kuroashi, only to find out that there wasn't one and it was just the two males.

Zoro just sat there on his seat, eyes closed with his hands behind his head pensively thinking about how operation, get Sanji back was going to commence.

During his little meditative time in the quiet classroom, the sound of light footsteps where heard making their way closer to his desk. He kept his eyes closed thought, hoping that whoever it was would get the hint and disappear. He even managed to make a deep snarl sound from under his throat to give the intruder a hint to go away. However to his surprise even that didn't work, as a thump sound from a pile of books where suddenly heard on top of his desk.

He cracked on eye open to see just who it was disturbing his peace.

"Uh...Hey… ?"

Akio stood in front of Zoro desk, fiddling with the straps of his backpack as he lightly rocked his body back and forth. He looked rather nervous for a kid who just the other night, was sharing with him a story about forehead rip-eating bats.

Zoro closed both his eyes again "Hey to you too. Must have been dozing off, didn't hear the door open."

"That's because I've been in here the entire time."

Shit. Now he was paranoid that Akio must have heard him say something about his father. He was pretty sure that he didn't say anything out in the open, but Zoro couldn't be too sure, especially when he was the kind of person who liked to think out loud when he was by himself. There was only one way to make sure.

Zoro heaved his body forward, looking Akio straight in the eyes "Did I say anything while you were in here, and be honest"

"Well I wouldn't say 'said anything' it more like growled at me…like a dog. It was kind of weird actually."

Zoro continued looking at him suspiciously "That all?"

"Yeah, I believe so. Why did you say something else?"

The coast was clear, he didn't hear a thing.

"Nah I was just wondering is all. So, what's up small fry? Need help with a math problem?"

"Uh, no not exactly" Zoro could see the saddened look on Akios face. Whatever it was that he wanted to talk about didn't sound like it was going to be good news for either of them. Suddenly at that same moment, Akio bowed in an apologetic manner right in front of him "I'm sorry , but my dad said I can't go to tryouts. He's really busy at work, and by the time practices would end, it would already be too late to take the bus. Plus we don't really have any vehicle so even then he wouldn't be able to pick me up…I'm sorry."

No car? Sanji didn't have a car?

The fact that the blond didn't own a vehicle surprised Zoro in many ways. For one, he remembers very well back in High School, how much time the blond would spend pampering his new black and red Chevy Camaro –a gift he received from his parents for his 15th birthday. The guy was a damn motor junkie for crying out loud; always talking about turbochargers and superchargers to speed up the car and god knows what else. Point was, the guy knew his stuff about cars and just hearing that he didn't even own one was one of the last things Zoro though he'd ever hear about blond.

Just how was Akio making it to school every morning anyways? And how did he even get back home? The bus? From the distance to where Akio and Sanji lived, which was roughly forty minutes away (an hour and a half if you where Zoro), then the acquired buses needed was about three. Did that mean Akio was taking three damn buses every morning and noon to get from here to there? Why?

Zoro rose from his chair and walked towards the white board; grabbed one of the erasers, he threw it over to Akio. "Here, you whip down the left side and I'll do the right." He began to erase his side.

"That's the LEFT side marimo!" Akio said annoyingly

"What did you call me?" Zoro was looking at the smaller blond with an angry face; however secretly inside he was quite pleased to be called that name again. Leave it to Sanji to get a son who also starts naming him insults. Like father and son.

"Tehe I meant , sorry it just slipped." he said, as he rolled up his sleeves and began spraying some whiteboard cleaner onto the board "Dad called you that the entire time yesterday, so I guess it just stuck."

Zoro began to do the same and spray the board as well "Did uhh…did your dad say anything about me after I left?"

"Something about you not coming in today because you took the wrong turn and ended it up in Japan,… decided to stay there because you found your moss-ball family? I didn't get it?"

Instead of feeling insulted, Zoro cracked a smile as he continued to whip clean the written board.

He thought about what the smaller blond had mentioned earlier about not having a ride home after practice. Well if that was the case Zoro sure as hell didn't mind giving him a ride again. In fact it would give him a good excuse to see Sanji. Oh great did that mean he was using Akio to get to Sanji? Fuck that was low, even for him.

"So here is what we're going to do. You're going to go to practice and give it your absolute best, just like we agreed to, and I'm going to take you back home again. Got it?"

"Wha—no Mr. Roronoa, I can't have you do that for me again! It's not far for you." Akio shouted

"Oi, Kid, shut up and accept my offer. We made a promise remember? And a man never breaks a promise..Besides I have to head out in that direction anyways." Technically the last part wasn't a lie.

Akio bit his lower lip, pensively thinking about the offer, but then after flashed Zoro a bright toothy smile. "Alright. Let's do this then!"

"Now that's what I wanna hear! Akio, during tryouts I better see you give them hell. Show all of us, especially yourself, how much you really want this."

"I will sir!" the blond affirmed.

"Good. Now c'mon, let's get out of here, I'm starving." Akio grabbed his bag along with the books and walked over to Zoro who was now waiting for him by the door.

That evening Zoro and Akio made their way up the flight of stairs in the crappy apartment laughing and cheering on about earlier tryouts. Akio wore a big smile on his face throughout the entire ride home and even till now it still remained.

Akio slid the key into the front door knob, turning it a couple times till it fully opened. Both men stepped inside the apartment, with Zoro hurling his tired body onto the couch while Akio fetched them something to drink.

"I'm telling you kid, there's definitely no way you're not going to make the team."

"So-so does that mean I'm in?" Akio stood beside the math teacher, handing him a cup of water while he took a seat next to him.

"Hell yeah you're in! Did you see the look on Mr. Mihawk's face? Even he was surprised by your performance."

Zoro took a drink from his glass of water, watching Akio from the corner of his eye and noticing the serious expression he wore on his own glass. When he had finished his drink he placed the empty glass on the counter, only then noticing it wasn't the glass Akio was concentrated on, but the paper on the counter. It was the syllabus he had received earlier today from Mihawk stating the entire game schedule and all materials needed to be on the team. Akios eyes were glued on the only part of the paper printed in bold capital letters: STUDENTS ARE REQUIRED TO BUY THERE OWN SIMULATED SWORDS MADE OF BAMBOO SLATS, AND WEARING PROTECTORS.

Zoro placed his hand on top of Akios shoulder, breaking the boy's concentration from the paper and looking up at him. "Don't worry small fry; I'll talk to your father about it."

Not a moment sooner, the sound of a key turning in the front door alerted Akio and Zoro. Sanji came in walking through the door looking like shit. His uniform along with slight patches of his face where covered in sauce and flower, his tie was completely undone and hanging around his neck, even his hair appeared to look less blond than usual. Zoro was almost terrified to approach the zombie looking blond.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Akio, how was scho—Zoro? What are you doing here?"

"He offered to give me a ride home again so that I could go to tryouts for Kendo. We just go here actually" Akio explained.

"Didn't I tell you no tryouts!"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could have a word with you about that." Sanji looked bothered with the question "from teacher to parent, I promise." Zoro reassured.

Sanji sighs in defeat, pulling off his dirty vest and dropping it inside a basket by the door. "Akio, start washing 2 potatoes, then peel and chop them after. Follow the instructions on the fridge okay. I'll be right outside if you need me." He exited the front door with Zoro following him from behind.

"This better be about school Zoro" Sanji declared, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's up?"

"So Akio attended tryouts today with thirty-five other students, of those students he was the only beginner freshman who was able to go face to face with an advanced senior. Sanji, Akio definitely has the potential to play and after his performance today, he's guaranteed a spot on the team."

"You don't think I know he would have made the team? I can guarantee he could kick all those kids' asses with just his legs. Look I appreciate you telling me this, but I have my reasons why I can't have Akio join."

"Because of transportation and money right?"

"How did you—"

"Akio told me…so let me help, I don't mind bringing him back home after practices and games, and equipment, I have shit loads at home that he could have, if that's the problem."

"No."

"Seriously? Why?"

"I don't need any help, and especially from YOU! He made the team, fine that's great, but I'll figure it out my way. I don't need you intervening in my life...Now if you would excuse me, I have dinner to make." Sanji strolled around making his way to the door.

"So what about when you intervened with mine?" Zoro shouted from across the hall. The blond then froze from his tracks, slowly turning back around to meet the green haired man.

"That was a long time ago, it was different."

"Bull shit it was different and you know it! You did the exact thing when we first met; I'm just trying to return the favor" Zoro took a few steps forward, making himself just a few feet away from the blond so he wouldn't have to shout anymore. "Sanji, let me help you and Akio with this. I'm not asking for anything else, I promise."

Sanji turned back around and headed to his door. But before fully going inside, with just a crack of the door being open, he looked over his shoulder to Zoro who was still standing in the same spot. "You will help him and drop him off, okay marimo? Nothing more."

The door shut completely, making a final lock sound on the other side. Zoro stood on the other side shocked at how the tables turned just a few seconds ago. Honestly, Sanji could be so stubborn at times-okay all the time-guess some people never change. With the permission being granted, Zoro made his way back to his car, wearing a proud smile on his face the entire ride home.

Two weeks had passed since Zoro had begun giving Akio rides. The two males had got along with one another very well, there were many times when the pre-teen would even beg his father to allow Zoro to stay for dinner and of course Sanji always refused. He even started bringing a lunch to school and staying after class with Zoro, discussing about training moves to math problems to best video games of all time. Akio enjoyed spending time with his math teacher.

Just as Zoro promised, he would drive Akio home after practices, wait with him till Sanji arrived home from work, and then leave. It had become a daily cycle and even then Sanji still would still say no more than a simple 'thank you' and 'good night' to Zoro even after all the times he had brought Akio home. But of course some things take time; you can't rush something you want to last forever.

On Wednesday of that same week, the AP chemistry, AP physics, honors algebra II and pre calculus class took a field trip to the Museum of Science. Originally the trip was suppose to take place Friday of that week, however seeing that Thanksgiving was just a week away with students/staff leaving town for the holiday, they changed it a few day earlier instead. It was a forty five minute drive to the museum, with two busses transporting the teachers and students. Two teachers sat in the front row of each bus and of course Akio being himself, he sat right behind Zoro with his best friend Syrah, poking and taking funny pictures of him as he tried to sleep.

The buses arrived to the Museum at exactly eleven o'clock. All the students took their seats by the entrance of the building, eagerly waiting for the staff to distribute their badges and schedules. The rules were simple, everyone was allowed to wander wherever they wanted, but had to check in with a staff three times during their stay as well as visit three of the following: Exhibits, IMAX Films, Planetarium Shows, Live Presentation, Drop-In Activities, or Events. Even then, all students were still required to write an essay about the three locations they had attended, all in which was due Friday morning. This trip wasn't just for having fun, it was a learning experience, and the staff made sure that that's exactly what these kids would get.

For Akio this was his first time ever being at any kind of Museum, how lucky of him to attend his first time in one involving his two favorite subjects ever, math and science. He was beyond ready to explore; he even had his top three locations picked out: Laser Floyd: Dark Side of the Moon, Science Magic, and Dinosaurs: Modeling the Mesozoic-because what kid doesn't want to see actual dinosaur fossils, right? Akio and Syrah had made an agreement to go to all locations as partners and work on the essays together tomorrow in the library. Syrah had even offered to take plenty pictures of whatever Akio wanted and promised to print them out for him the next day as memories of his first trip at a Museum.

Zoro on the other hand was beyond tired from the bus ride and just wanted to find a quiet place anywhere in the building to rest some more. The rest of the staff could handle the students, he thought to himself.

He strolled through the rock garden with some students frequently running into to him for their first check in. It was already noon and all he could think about was lunch time and taking a relaxing nap inside the butterfly garden, where very few of his students where exploring. He needed this relaxation time, with all the exams coming along and fall meetings he needed to attend, a good quiet rest was long overdue.

And then there was that whole deal with Sanji and how it wasn't going anywhere. As patient as he could be, you would at least think the blond would say a couple more words other than hello goodbye. It was frustrating to say the least, but he wasn't going to give up like that, gods no. The fact the blond is even trusting him with his son says a lot right there.

Everyone enjoyed their hour lunch outside the Museum benches, some kids where playing hacky sack, others checking their facebook/ instagram pages on their phones and some just sat on their seat reading a book and listening to music. As for the staff, they all sat together eating their food while discussing Thanksgiving plans for next week.

"And then Lucci and I are going to take the little one to watch her first Thanksgiving parade" Kalifa shared with Marguerite.

"So are you celebrating Thanksgiving at your place this year, Zoro?" Kaku asked.

"Just like every year. You coming over with the family?" Zoro responded

"Nah, cant sorry. The family and I are going to spend it with her side down in Brooklyn…Yippy"

"Sucks for you man. Oi, Zoro I can't go either but we still placing those bets for the football games?" Paulie reassured.

"Honestly Zoro, don't you ever get tired of spending the holidays with just your friends. I mean I know it's great and all, but when are you going to settle down? You're a handsome man; I can guarantee getting a girl wouldn't be hard. Remember what I told you about my friend Boa, she's still single if you're interested."

"Marguerite, like Zoro would settle with that man user. Besides who's to say he hasn't already found someone, right Zoro?" Paulie affirmed

Here his co-workers were chatting about spending the holidays with their families whether some of them hated it or not and here was Zoro, celebrating Thanksgiving with his friend and THEIR families. Marguerite was right, when was he going to finally settle down? And even if things never worked with him and Sanji, what then? Would it continue to be like this every year, with him watching his friend go on with their lives while he envied from the side line? But Zoro couldn't just settle with anyone, it wasn't that simple and evidently not what he wanted. He believed that it was better to be single waiting for something right, than to be in a relationship settling for less, that's what he believed.

Everyone scattered off again to visit the last two of their exhibits. Zoro on the other hand was making his way back to the butterfly garden that he said he would relax in, that was if he was able to find it. He circles the entire place, running into the same statues over and over again. 'Damn how many statues do they have to have of this Tyrannosaurus rex?' he thought to himself.

He continued with his search, stumbling across again the same dinosaur. This was getting frustrating; at this rate he would never find that damn garden. As he walked through a different hallway however, he noticed from a distance Akio sitting on a mini swing set from inside the 'Science in the Park' exhibit. He was alone, lightly swinging himself but eyeing another person from across the room that Zoro was able to figure who it was by just standing there. Syrah was across the hall standing close to another boy while looking at a giant fossil of a Triceratops. It was strange, normally when he saw a student bothered he would mentally mope to himself at how much he didn't want to deal with the drama, but this was entirely different, Akio was his like his mini apprentice, his amigo, his small fry. With the lunch and car bonding they've had recently, Zoro actually careered for what was troubling him.

He made his way inside the playground without Akio even noticing him approaching. There was another ridiculously small swing next to the blond that Zoro was sure he would break if he sat on, but already decided long ago he was going to sit there anyways.

"She's quit a beauty isn't she?" Zoro declared as he lowered his body onto the small swing next to him.

"Yeah, more than a beauty I'll say. She's perfe— "it was then that the blond had noticed the presence of his math teacher sitting next to him. "Mr. Roronoa when did you get here!? Also I don't believe you should be sitting on that, you're too huge for it."

"Well I'm offended now, thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just–"

"Relax shrimp, I was joking." Zoro's ass was practically touching the ground, with his knees all the way up to his chest. He couldn't even swing himself if he wanted to. "So what's up? Though you and Syrah were partners?"

"Huh, oh nah not anymore, guess she wanted to pair up with Jaden instead." He cracked his teacher a fake smile. "It's alright though, I don't mind. She seems happier pared up with him anyways, I can't even tell jokes like he can, nevertheless play as many sports like him."

Zoro looked in the direction of Syrah and Jaden, placing his palm on top of the blonds shoulder. "Akio, forget all the reasons why it won't work and believe the one reason why it will."

"How do you even know this is about her?"

"Are you honestly questioning me how I know? For starters, the way you look at her. I know that look very well." He gripped onto the chains of the swing harshly. "It's beyond identical"

"I see . . . say Mr. Roronoa; did you ever feel this way about someone?"

"Of course I have..."

"And what happened?"

Zoro looked down at Akio, who was also looking up at him with an interested look on his face. "What is this, therapy? Nothing happened. It just didn't work out . . . sometimes people break up, okay? Sometimes you don't realize what you threw away until it's too late and you can't get it back."

Okay that last sentence just slipped out; honestly it was like talking to Sanji himself that made him able to open up so easily. It sucked how much Akio resembled his father entirely.

It was silent for a while, with nether men looking at each other anymore but at the ground below their feet. But then the silence ended with Akio being the one to break it. "Sometimes, all a person wants is for you to fight for them. Make them believe that you want that relationship more than they do…that's what my father had told me. Maybe you just need to fight a little harder?"

Leave it Akio to be so fucken wise.

Zoro was at lost words after hearing what Akio had said to him. As bizarre as it was to have his ex lovers twelve year-old son enlighten him with some love therapy, it still made Zoro pleased to receive it. 'All a person wants is for you to fight for them' Zoro never thought that love was worth fighting for, but after years of regretting his mistake and now sitting on this child size swing set with the son of the man he loved deeply, he was ready for war.

"So what about you and Syrah then? You like her right, so what are you so scared of?"

"Oi, I'm—I'm not scared!

"If it scares you, it might be a good thing to try. I can guarantee she feel the same about you. I mean c'mon look how miserable she looks over there with Jaden. Gotta be the prince charming and save your girl, hasn't your father thought you anything?"

"Okay fine, I'll—I'll go. But on one condition…fight for that special someone too, , just like you said for me to do. Deal?"

Akio was already off the swing standing in front of his teacher with his arm reached out. "I don't trust word, I trust actions." Zoro huffed. ". . . But for you it's a deal, Akio."

Both men shook on it, then them making their way outside of the Science in the Park exhibit.

"What exhibit are you going to see now, Mr. Roronoa?"

"Well seeing that it's too late to take a nap now, I'm going to check out the only one I came here to see, Laser Floyd: Dark side of the moon." Zoro mentioned, as he showed Akio the pamphlet with the Pink Floyd album cover.

"I'm going there too! There my favorite band! Sit with us Mr. Roronoa, please."

"They're one of my favorites too, but I don't know, you might cramp my style if I have you nerds sit next to me, but I guess I'll make an exception." Zoro joked, earning a laugh from the smaller blond.

Together they all met up with Syrah and some of the others students that were waiting in line for the show. Zoro watched as Akio made his way between Syrah and Jaden, stealing her from to boy with confidence and the relieved smile on the girls face. He watched as the two smiled and laughed together, suddenly reminiscing on the times when he and Sanji where about that same age, when the blond was just eleven and he was thirteen and they had just met. Zoro knew he couldn't take back those memories, but that didn't mean he couldn't create new ones.

Sanjis was working his ass off at the shitty restaurant that he worked in. he hated working there, everything about it was terrible, but it was the only damn place around that would hire a high school drop out with no GED or college degree for that matter. So he had to put up day by day with over hourly schedule with his shit head of a boss Don Krieg.

Sanji had asked permission to leave work a little early that day to make it on time to pick up his son from school after his field trip. A coworker of his had so kindly offered for him to take her car to pick him up. They were said to be arriving back at approximately 4:30, so Sanji knew he had to start getting ready to leave. However his douche bag of a boss though otherwise.

"Sanji, sorry to say but I can't have you leave early today. We have a large crowd coming in at 4:15 and I need YOU to serve them"

"What the fuck Kreig! I told you yesterday that I needed to leave early! Hell no, I'm not staying."

Krieg leaned closer to Sanji "Then you could kiss your job goodbye then. Sanji, remember that you work for ME so what I say goes. When I say stay that means you will stay, understood? Go ahead and leave, but just see who will hire you after and you're left wondering on the streets looking for a job. And your poor precious son, what would happen with him hmm? Remember I know other restaurant, I can easily put in a bad word for you just like that, so go ahead, make your choice."

Fuck this shitty bastard and his shitty threats. Everyone who worked in this damn restaurant all felt the same way about Krieg; it was like he would hire the ones that so desperately needed the job, only to use them to his advantage later. It made Sanji sick just thinking about it, but he knew he had no other choice. This was all for Akio, to continue going to his nice school and being able to provide a stable living for his son. He had no other choice but to stay.

How was Akio going to get home now? He sat in the break room thinking about what to do, but then a certain green headed man popped into his mind. Nope no way, he was not going to call up that shitty marimo for a favor, no way. He continued sitting there mentally cursing the situation. But then suddenly the image of Akio sitting at the dinner table, laughing with Zoro from the time he stayed for dinner ran through his head like a broken record. The way Akio got so comfortable with his teacher was a big surprise; he's never seen his son this happy before. He smiled faintly at the thought, and pulled out his disconnected cell phone to find Zoro's number that he gave him a couple weeks before. Maybe having him around wouldn't be so bad, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I honestly have no excuses. As an apology, here are two chapters for you.**

**Also, this first chapter is a flashback and takes place when Sanji and Zoro first met. Enjoy (:**

Growing up, Sanji's parents never showed full involvement in his life like many of the other parents around his neighborhood. Though, that never seemed to bother him all that much, considering that he was commonly used to it by now.

Mr. and Mrs. Kuroashi were business people, always having to travel to fare off places, and spend countless days there. They never bothered to take their only child with them because they spiritually believed that he was far better off being in one place where he could stay in school and receive a proper education. They were definitely right on that, however what they failed to believe was the lack of parental intimacy that he solemnly deserved.

Occasionally they would stop by now and then to take a break from work and spend some time with their only child, but just rarely. There were times when he was able to travel along with them during the holidays to visit his mother's homeland in France. That was quite a pleasure. But that was only it, and as time began to pass, slowly did their bonds, and Sanji was left to be taken care of alone in his big empty house.

Due to his parent's constant absence, he was left to be taken care of by his beautiful nanny, Kaya. She was the most beautiful woman Sanji had ever had the pleasure of meeting. It wasn't just her looks that made him fall in love; it was much more than that. Her kindheartedness was what blew him away, the way she was always selfless, patient, and strong willed, when deep down he knew about her own personal suffering. She was warrior and that's what he loved most about her.

She taught him many things along the way, one being culinary. He fell in love with the art of cooking, and vowed that when he got older, he wanted to become the best chef around and someday open a restaurant of his own.

Occasionally Kaya would invite her joking boyfriend, Usopp. Sanji and Usopp would spend hours fooling around in the house and backyard/ forest playing exciting- adventurous games. They were the best of friends in young Sanji's eyes, even though he was only eleven and Usopp was nineteen during the time. It didn't matter to him though, because he had loads of fun playing games with him.

Usopp would even tell him tales about a powerful hero known as Sogeking who traveled through worlds beyond any other in search of the mystical All Blue. A magical place where all the oceans connected as one, where all sea creatures gather, creating a world like any other. It was at that moment, Sanji became drawn to believing in such a place, thus finding the perfect name for his future restaurant.

He didn't have any friends around his age that he could talk to. Usopp and Kaya were the closest friends he had. It didn't bother him; however during the weekends when Kaya would take her days off, the house did feel rather cold and lowly. Kaya would urge Sanji to make friends at the private school he attended, to invite them over to play or maybe even cook them something to eat with his amazing skills, but never did that happen.

It wasn't his fault though; the kids just weren't his taste in friends that he was looking for. He honestly didn't know what he was looking for. All he knew was he didn't want to be friends with these selfishly spoiled, stuck-up brats that he was forced to attend classes with.

On one cold Monday morning while Kaya was warming up the car to take Sanji to school, the blond stepped in front her, hands stuffed deep inside his pocked as he looked up at her pensively.

"M—Miss Kaya, do you think instead of dropping me off at school, you—you could drop me off at the bus stop instead?" Sanji asked, beginning to shiver slightly from the cold air hitting his numb face.

"…Since when have you taken the bus, Sanji?" Kaya questioned, opening the back door for the small blond to step inside.

"I never have" he sits down, buckling himself up waiting for Kaya to get back inside the driver's seat. "But I've seen a lot of other kids take the bus when we drive passed it, a lot of other kids from different schools. I want to see what it's like to ride a bus. Please."

Kaya thought about it for a minute. She checked the time on the radio to see if he even had enough time to make it onto the bus. Then she bit her lip. Truing her head to the back with her right arm holding onto the passenger seat, she began to back out of the drive thru, taking a deep breath as they drove forward.

"Okay fine, but the minute you get lost or scared you call me right away, you hear me?" She looked at Sanji from the rear view mirror. "And I'm still picking you up after school, so wait for me at our usual spot."

"How could anyone get lost on a bus?" Sanji questioned, looking back at his nanny with a raised eyebrow who in return shrugged her shoulders in response. "But yes, I promise I'll call if any of that happens . . . Thank you very much Miss Kaya, you're the best!"

The car pulls to the side and comes to a complete stop not to fare from where the bus stop stood. Students along with other people are standing by the bench, shivering as they wait patiently. The unlock sound of the car breaks Sanji out of his concentration from the other kids. He turns to look back at Kaya, who only wore a kind smile as she held out a paper brown lunch bag in front of him.

"Have a fun bus ride, Sanji. Remember to call me in case you need any of my help" she confirmed, still waiting for Sanji to take hold of the paper bag in her hand. However the blond didn't budge, he remained seated, starring out the window with a nervous look on his face.

Kaya stopped the car completely and pulled out the key from the ignition. She turned her body back to look directly at Sanji who was still not paying any attention. "You know, we could always do this some other time, Sanji. It doesn't have to be today if you're not ready—"

"No, I'm ready." Sanji cut her off. He took a deep breath as he took hold of the lunch bag and stepped outside into the cold air. He adjusted the scarf around his neck so that it now covered half his face and leaned forward to the lowered window on the passenger side. "Thank you for the ride Miss Kaya. I promise I won't get lost." He gave her an honest smile. In response Kaya leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss above his forehead, pulling the window back up as she waved good bye and drove off.

It was both nerve-wrecking and exhilarating for the young blond. He took the first seat he could find in the spacious long bus, making sure he could still be close to the other kids as he sat alone. Staring out of the moving vehicle, he passed by houses he's never seen before. He never remembered passing by any of these unfamiliar streets, and for a second he slowly began to panic, thinking he might have got on the wrong bus.

The bus came to a complete stop, sliding the door open to let new passengers inside. Sanji searched through the window at his new location. Everything was completely different than before, more rundown, some graffiti painted along the faded walls, some houses even boarded up with wood for whatever reason he did not know. Now Sanji was sure he was on the wrong bus.

However, just as he was about to pull out his phone to call Kaya, strands of floating green hair caught his eye. He lifted his body higher from his seat to get a good look at this mysterious person with the mossy hair. Sitting across from his row, one seat down was the green haired stranger, an average boy who looked like he could be about two years older than he was.

He sat alone as well, leaning his head against the cold window as the bus drove. Sanji couldn't get a good view of his entire face, but from the corners of what he was able to see, his expression looked dull with a hint of warning. Sanji then heard one of the boys in front of him ask another boy to switch places, not wanting to sit across from some freakish monster. But it wasn't just by the boys in front of him, but also by other people around as well, he heard it so clear the way they feared and mocked him, knowing very well that older boy could obviously hear them as well.

When the bus stopped in front of a middle school, Sanji saw all the kids that sat around him, including the mossy guy, stand up and start exiting the vehicle. He noticed the stiff reaction the older boy received by the other students as he walked down the aisle. The bus remained park for a while, waiting for other people to enter, Sanji used that time to ponder more on the older boy. Growing curious, he got up from his seat, exited the bus and began walking towards the school.

He began to follow the boy from a distance, making sure he didn't stand out to any of the other students or adults that passed by. He buttoned his coat up higher to hide his uniform underneath. It was then that he spotted the green-haired boy sitting alone on top of a bench, eating a smashed up foiled covered sandwich he got from his bag. He noticed the way he scarfs it down in one bit before crumbling up the foil into a ball and tossing it to the trash bin as he walks away.

It was saddening to say the least, the way the boy attacked his bread like a mad lion. Sanji knew he had to do something about it.

Every morning before school, Kaya would drop Sanji off at the bus stop thirty minutes earlier than usual. He would get off at the middle school where the marimo attended, and drop off a bag filled with edible breakfast foods at the exact bench he always found the older boy to be on, with still enough time to make it back onto the bus and head over to his own school.

This routine of his continued on for a good two weeks, until one rainy morning when he made his way to the familiar bench, he was met face to face with the green-haired older boy. He was sitting on the bench with the brown paper bag Sanji had left the day before in his hands. When the older boy spotted the blond, he jumped off from his seat and began walking over to him.

"Are you the one that keeps leaving lunch bags?" the older boy demanded

Sanji held tightly onto his bag, taking a few steps back as the older boy neared him.

"Well are you?" he repeated

Words getting stuck inside his throat, he found the only possible way of answer was by simply nodding his head.

"Well stop it! I know what you're trying to do and I don't like it, so leave me alone!" He crumbles up the paper bag and tosses it to Sanji's feet before turning around to leave. Sanji looks down at the bag; his face turns furious towards the boy not accepting his generosity.

"If you're hungry you should eat!" Sanji shouts back

"Not hungry, now fuck off"

Sanji grows more pissed at the boy. He picks up the crumbled bag off the floor and chucks it back, hitting the older boy on the back of his head.

"What the fuck curly!" The thirteen-year old snarled

"Look whose talking seaweed! Listen, I'm not leaving until I know you've eaten something, so just shut the hell up and eat this."Sanji spat back, shoving the new freshly prepared lunch in front of his face.

"The hell you care, dart brow!?"

Sanji remained extending the bag out in front of him, not leaving his spot until the marimo accepted his food. "Because, I don't like to see people go hungry . . . I've seen it, the way people starve and…and I hate it. So I'll do whatever I can to help…so just, shut up and eat already."

The green-haired teen continued to stare at the younger blond angrily, but not a minute later he sighs quietly to himself, rolling his eyes as he yanks the bag out from Sanji's hands. He moved back to the bench where he began to take small but secretly eager bits of the deliciously well made egg sandwich.

Sanji continued standing as he watched in full contentment how the older boy ate his meal.

"Tsk, what are you some kinda food police?" the older boy sarcastically said while still chewing on his food. Sanji found it foul and disgusting the way the caveman ate, but brushed it aside as he stepped closer to him, bowing his body to reply back.

"You could say I'm something like that, but actually, you could call me, Mr. Prince." He wore a dashing smile as he looked back up at the thirteen year old, who in return was staring back at him with a disturbed confused look.

He began to laugh at Sanji's statement, dropping some pieced of the sandwich onto the ground because of his unsteady hand that was shaking with laughter. Sanji irritably stared back at him with a tint of red across his cheeks.

"You mean prince of lame asses." The young teen corrected, still trying to contain his laughter.

Sanji was furious. He leaped forward and attacked the older boy with his foot, knocking him right off the bench and onto the ground. The older boy was in shock, but immediately responded and jumped back up, shoving off his backpack and prepared himself to attack. Sanji flew in first, sending another powerful kick to the older boy's side, but the other quickly blocked the attack and punched him in return.

They fought for a good amount of time, neither calling it quits until both knew it was a pointless battle.

"You're pretty good. What's your name curly?"

The blond stepped back, whipping some blood from across his lip with the back of his hand. "I'm Sanji, Sanji Kuroashi."

"Roronoa Zoro." he extended his arm out "alright curly tell ya what, I'll eat your shitty food for now own, but only because you put up a good fight." They both shook hands in an odd introduction—agreement kinda way.

"Tsk, my food is the best you tasteless seaweed head, and don't you ever forget it!" Sanji spat before letting go and finalizing there agreement.

Every morning since then, Sanji would met up with Zoro at his school where they both sat together eating there breakfast. They talked nonstop with each other, learning and sharing new things up until it was time for Sanji to leave back to the bus and head over to his school. Sanji learned a little about Zoro's life style, about his single mother that was always overworking herself and divorced father who he admired the most, but very rarely go to see. He realized that the life Zoro lived wasn't exactly the brightest, but that's what gave the blond more reason to feel connected, because even thought his life wasn't entirely the same, he knew what it felt like to be alone with no one to talk to.

Months continue to pass as the friendship between the two grows stronger and stronger. Zoro would often visit Sanji at his house afterschool where as the blond would do the same every morning during the week. Often times, Kaya would find the two playing video games or laughing at silly jokes told by Usopp whenever he stopped by. She was beyond pleased with Sanji for finally finding a friend.

One particular morning, Sanji began making his way to the usually location he and Zoro would met at, however he stopped from his tracks when he saw the same marimo standing at the front gate of the school, sporting a purplish bruise on his face. They ditch school that day and headed over to Sanji's house where he was certain Kaya wouldn't be because of her weekly nursing classes.

Inside the big empty house they take a seat on the couch by the fancy fireplace that Sanji light on. They sit together in silence for a while until Zoro begins to abuse to pillow lying next to him, hot tears streaming down his face as he continued to punch. Eventually Zoro begins to share with Sanji his problem. It was funny how just a couple months ago, Zoro was so shielded with his life and now here he was, sitting next to his only best friend/ rival, sharing his life story.

Zoro talked about his mother losing her job again and her idiot boyfriend who lashes out at her for being so "careless" about it. Apparently his mom and her boyfriend where always fighting, especially when the idiot would come home drunk half of the time throwing and braking items all across the house. This must have been the reason why some of the kids looked down at him inside the bus. He shares the part where he attacks the fucker and in return gets punched on the face; however his attack did greater damage and scared the fucker out of the house and hopefully for good. It was a bitter sweet story, but Sanji could see how much it affected him.

He was furious, clenching onto the poor mashed up pillow as he continued to throw punches at it. Zoro loved his mother dearly, but hated the life they lived in with a passion. With fucked up people always looking at him with disgust. He never cared about what others thought of him, but eventually after so long of dealing with it, it began to get to him and drive him made. He just wished he could live a better life, surrounded with people that wanted him and—

And at that unexpected moment he was pulled by the collar of his shirt and dragged into a tender kiss by Sanji. When Sanji broke the kiss, he scooted away slightly, avoiding all possible eye contact with Zoro. The older male continued to sit there frozen in place, eyes wide at Sanji as he touched the warm spot that had just been kissed.

"I—I'm so sorry" he silently apologized "You just kept saying all those things and I—I just wanted to show you that you're not alone . . . You have me, Zoro. And I think you're perfect"

Zoro continues staring at him in shock. "I really like you…a lot actually. I understand if you hate me now and –"

He didn't finish his last sentences though, because not a second later he was silenced by Zoro's warm lips that pulled him back into a loving kiss. Since then, the two have been inseparable.

*~*~*~ZS*~*~*~*

Years go by; Sanji and Zoro continue to date, loving each other more a litter each day, though it was more like bickering than loving the majority of the time. Zoro was just starting off his senior year, he was seventeen at the time where as Sanji was fifteen, getting into his sophomore year. Every morning just as before, Zoro and Sanji would take turns on driving each other to school, thought most of the time it was Zoro picking up the blond and driving them both to the same high school that they attended.

It was a constant battle every morning with the two, always finding something new to argue about, never a good morning, how are you doing kinda day. This time the nagging commence because of the song playing in Zoro's car. Thing was, Zoro loved listening to his good old fashion, classic rock bands and Sanji didn't mind that at all, however it bothered him that it was always the same damn CD playing over and over and over again. The blond ejected the worn out CD and chucked it to the back seat, turning on the radio instead to listen to something a little bit different for once. Changing from station, to station until a good tune catches his ear; he stops his search when a familiar beat makes him stop. Sanji smiles contently and leaves the radio playing on _Simple Song_ by The Shines, enjoying the song, however from the corner of his seat a certain moss head groaned in response.

"I hate this song" Zoro protested "it's too slow. Only a sap like you would enjoy this."

"Just because there's no "badass" guitar solo like Keith Richards doesn't make the song bad, you uncultured shit" Sanji retorts, rising up the volume

"Damn right the Rolling Stones are badass—unlike this crap they call music now days"

"For your shitty information, The Shines have always been a talented band—and for the record, Rolling Stones Magazine even commented on how amazing this song was." Sanji assertively informed.

"Tsk, they probably hired a staff of deaf people because this song is crap. Only a hopeless curly brow like you would sing to this." Zoro spat back, lowering the volume to the radio as low as he possible can.

"Yeah, well you're a piece of crap yourself but you don't hear me complaining." raising the volume yet again. "Now shut your trap, your horrid voice is ruing the song."

"Oi, it's my car! Owner makes the rules and that means no shitty music is aloud." He changes the station in the blink of an eye, leaving it on another rock station with potential music.

"Like hell that's a rule you ignorant cabbage!" he changes it back to the song.

"My car, my rules, curly piece of shit" switching back to the earlier station.

"Eh, and what about when we're in MY car, hmm? Last I checked, your filthy fingers are always messing with my stations" Sanji objected, changing the station yet again and this time leaves his hand over the buttons. Zoro reaches forward and tries to roughly smack his hand away. They swat each other's hands continuous amount of times, like always forgetting the entire reason of the battle and only now focusing more on dominance.

You would think that they hated each other to the bones, that the mere presence of having them together would trigger a horrific storm and suddenly everything around them would crumble at its place. Well you are absolutely right. But that never meant that they did not love each other to the depth of the world. That when it came down to it, they would do just about everything and anything for the other. Of course they didn't have to tell each other that…because secretly they already knew.

The argument continues on at school where the bickering couple walks hand in hand down the hall to their lockers. Sanji kicks his boyfriend on the side with his foot for once again forgetting his locker combination. Zoro was about to yell back when a familiar voice breaks the argument.

"Ya know, sometimes I'm not sure whether you guys stay together for the sex or because you two genuinely love each other" Ace comments towards the two as he makes his way closer to them, backpack hanging on one shoulder and finally leaning against his own locker that was right next to Zoro's.

"It's actually a little bit of both" Zoro sarcastically replies to his best friends, earning a hard kick to the knee by his tomato red boyfriend.

"You guys are so cute…it makes me sick" the other man remarks, shoving some books inside the locker. The three continue to walk towards their usual spot, a giant tree that stood in the center of the courtyard, surrounded by four benches.

"I take it things with Bonney aren't going well?" Sanji questions

"I'll say. She wants me to meet her family; you know make the relationship 'official'" the couple takes a seat at the bench while Ace remains standing, consulting about his problems. "And just last week she was telling me how she someday wants to get married and have a family. Tsk, could you believe this girl?"

The couple share a confused look towards their friend.

"Don't get me wrong, she's a great girl and all, and we share a lot of common interests, but damn—whatever happened to the times when people would just have sex for the hell of it? No strings attached." Ace began the question out loud

"I mean yeah it may seem bit too soon to be discussing at the moment—but eventually you're going to have to settle down ya know. Be it with Bonney or some other chick" Zoro tightens his hand with Sanji's as he talks.

"As if any chick could tie down this wild card" Ace raises a challenging smirk

"Better watch what you say there, Ace. Next thing you know, you'll end up with someone who is the complete opposite of you. Like some church girl with high family values and shit." Zoro raises back a mocking eyebrow.

"Oh I'd pay to see that happen!" Sanji raises his hand as he vouches towards his boyfriend mockery.

"Ha ha ha" the junior drops his body onto the seat, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and handing one over to Sanji, who gladly accepts it. He takes a long drag before speaking up again. "Screw you guys—ain't no girl tying me down" he makes clear.

Inside the library, the couple work on some assignments together, Sanji beating his head in a math textbook that he found ridiculously hard to understand. Zoro was sitting beside him quietly working on the laptop, glasses pressed just below his eyes as he searches for more universities and scholarships to apply for before his deadlines next month. He eventually helps his hopeless boyfriend with his math work, explaining the problems in a simpler step that he found more helpful. Sanji has always been amazed with Zoro's gifted talent at math, and would occasionally tease him to go into teaching instead of Law.

"Ugh! I fucken hate algebra! Why can't this subject just disappear?" the irritated sophomore complained, writing down the steps to his problem and using his calculator to finalize the answer.

"That's why I'm here helping you, cook. Now stop you whining and find your 'x' and 'y' already. Unless you need me to show you a different method of solving the problem?" Zoro asked

"I got a better method, why not tell Algebra to stop making me find its shitty '_x'_ because he is obviously never coming back, and don't ask me '_y'._" Sanji threw his pencil at the textbook, making a huff sound as he leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed.

Zoro only managed to chuckle back in response. Both now laughing at the joke and trying their hardest to be silent about it because they didn't want to get kicked out of the library…again this week.

"Wow, you're an idiot, cook." Zoro jokingly tells Sanji as his laughter slowly dies out and he wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. "Alright time to get serious, stop distracting me and finish up the problem. I have applications I need to submit."

"'application I need to submit' look at you marimo, I've never seen you so focused on school work before. I'm glad you're taking this college stuff seriously, finally. Your old man will definitely be proud, your mom and I definitely are."

Truth was, Zoro never even wanted to go to college in the beginning. His only dream was to become a professional swordsman, and compete in national tournaments where he would someday earn the title as greatest swordsman. All that change though, when a certain blond entered his life and suddenly became his one and only dream.

Zoro was surprisingly very good in school; in the beginning he lacked a lot motivation but Sanji pushed him to achieve higher. And so he did, along with his thoughts on education and his future. Like his absent father, he decided to go into law school and major in philosophy. He knew he'd be very good at it.

For the last four years in high school, Zoro had been working his ass off to meet the appropriate qualifications in applying to law school. He applied all over the United States, from Harvard to Colombia University, and Stanford to Yale, Zoro was very certain that he would get in somewhere promising. Sanji had been completely supportive towards the whole law school idea, he even offered to loan him as much money that he needed to help pay off his tuition and whatever other expenses needed. But Zoro was in no place to let his boyfriend pay a single dime on him, no matter how much money he had.

Months later, when returning back to school from winter break, Zoro received a letter in the mail from Berkley University, congratulating him on his acceptance. Zoro was beyond overjoyed by the acceptance, especially since it was the third school on his top list, the school he was eager to get into the most, and the school where his father taught as a law professor. Finally after many years of being without his dad, he would finally be able to be closer to him, no more letters or phone calls being their only interaction anymore. Finally a healthy father-son bonding relationship.

Sanji decided to throw a graduation party in honor of his accomplishing boyfriend. He held the ceremony at his house, inviting all their friends along with half the school to his party. His childhood nanny, Kaya and her husband Usopp attended the party, along with Ace and his younger brother Luffy who was soon to be a freshman the following year. It was a grand celebration filled with much laughter and tears shared by all.

The house was packed and although Zoro appreciated the celebration in his honor dedicated by his annoying, sexy as hell boyfriend, he still wished it could have been just the two of them celebrating alone. He believed he deserved a well round- or maybe two- of celebratory sex, seeing after all the hard work he had put into the last four years. Well not matter, because he definitely knew he would be having it after the party. Especially since their hormones were still very high seeing that it was still their first year of finally having sex.

He unnoticeably slid out the back door, zipping up his jacket while rubbing his hands together as the cold Vancouver air hit his face. The back of Sanji's house was surrounded by tall trees; he enjoyed strolling out there to take pleasure in the pleasant view of nature. He only then wondered if he would get the same scenery over in California. Disturbing his concentration, the sound of a door sliding open, and music radiating from inside brought his attention. A hand placed on his shoulder with a familiar red and white striped bracelet made him know exactly who was standing beside him.

"Phew, some party, your man sure knows how to throw them." Aces leans his back beside Zoro on the porch, keeping an eye at the active party inside the house. "Why are you out here?"

"Just enjoying the moment one last time, you never know when it's going to be your last" Zoro calmly replies

"I see" he lifts his head up, watching the starry sky shinning up above. They remain silent for a while enjoying the view with the contentment of each other's company. After a while, Ace speaks up again. "Heh, still can't believe you're actually leaving. I mean Law School, that's super awesome man…but things won't be the same without you. Without you and Sanji constantly strangling each other's throats"

"I'll still drop by you know. Besides, the town deserves a break from me and Sanji constantly destroying it, don't you think?" Zoro jokes in response.

"Dude, all of Washington needs a break from your two." Ace jokes back, nudging him on the arm. "He's going to miss you, ya know. Even thought he may not say it, you could definitely tell."

Zoro turned forwards, body facing the glass door where the lively party was seen inside. He spotted Sanji drooling over some girls by the dance floor; they stared at him questionable before deciding to dance along with him. Zoro lightly smiled at his pitiable boyfriend as he rhythmically danced with Viola-a beautiful class junior and her cousin, Rebecca- freshman. He knew Sanji adored the presence of a beautiful lady, but also knew that the blond's heart belonged to him and only him alone. Zoro was his sun, and the rest were just the stars that lightly shined around him.

Zoro and Ace remain outside for the rest of the party, reminiscing on fond memories, laughing and drinking their time away. The door slid open, loud beat of the music hitting the porch with more volume and a calm blond strolling towards the laughing men. Ace excuses himself and heads back inside with his brother, giving the couple some alone time.

"You're missing out on YOUR party" Sanji starts off saying, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocked and taking a stick out, and lighting it before beginning to speak again. "Wouldn't you rather spend it inside with all your friends one last time?"

"I already did…I spent some time Ace, and now here I am spending it with you."

Sanji dropped the cigarette and stepped on it before making his way closer to Zoro. "Tsk, idiot. You trying to fill me up?" standing in front of the green-haired man, Sanji zips down his jacket and nests himself inside. Zoro slides the zipper back up as the blonds remains cuddled up inside him.

"Maybe, is it working?" The future law student asks

"Maybe" he replies

They stand frozen in place, keeping each other locked with their embrace; Zoro nuzzles his head over Sanji's perfect blond hair and Sanji digs his face deeper in between Zoro's strong chest. The cool breeze brushed over them, but either let out a shiver with their warm hold, Sanji hums in contentment as he savors this rare moment.

"Don't have too much fun in California without me, marimo."

"Darn, that's the part I'm looking forwards to the most"

Sanji pinches him lightly from inside the jacket "Asshole…listen, just—just try not to forget about me, okay?" Sanji softly requests just below a whisper, but Zoro managed to hear him perfectly clear.

He pulls him in closer, placing a loving kiss over his head as their bodies slowly begin to rock side to side.

"I could never forget about you, shitcook. Even if I wanted to. You're like a damn broken record that's contently playing on my mind all the time…but I never want to change it…because you're my most favorite song."

Sanji stares up at him, eye shining bright with the reflection of the stars. His hand pokes out from the top of Zoro's jacket and suddenly pulls him into a passionate kiss. Their eyes remain close as their mouths dance in harmony, mouths opening wider as their tongues eagerly dart into each other, tasting and competing for dominance, in which Zoro allowed Sanji to win.

They break apart, forehead pressed to forehead, staring into one another's eyes, simply enjoying the others company. Zoro kissed Sanji's forehead and holds him tighter in his arms. "I'll always come back for you, cook. I Promise."

"Tsk, don't make promised you can't keep, marimo." nuzzling into his hold and closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji managed to make it home just in time before Zoro and Akio arrived. With the extra hour and a half, he used the time to prepare dinner, shower and get into something more comfortable. Tonight was going to be different than his usual ones, because tonight he was going to invite Zoro to stay for dinner and hopefully after have some adult man to man discussion. He was mentally freaking, but he knew this was the right thing to do.

The doorbell rings across the inside of Sanji's apartment. He lowers the heat from the over, throws his pink apron on the hanger and walks over the front door. He glances through the small peep hole on the door and sees Zoro standing on the other side beside his son Akio. Before opening the door, he takes on quick and final look at himself through the mirror; he takes a deep breath and turns the knob, inviting old memories to cage inside him once again.

"Here you go, one small curly fry…hold the curls" Zoro teases over to Sanji, as his muscular hands lay over Akios shoulder and just lightly pushes him over to the older blond.

Sanji rolls his eyes in response, body leaning against the door frame with his arms crosses, while wearing a gentle smile.

"Dad! The museum was awesome! There was this HUGE sequoia tree that we all got to walk through." Akio beamed with excitement

"Oh really? That sounds like a lot of fun. Did you remember to thank for the ride home?" the older blond questioned

Akio turned around, facing his math teacher directly this time "Thank you Mr. Roronoa, for everything today."

"Don't mention it" Zoro ruffles the twelve year olds hair. "Well, anyways I should get going now before it gets more late. I'll see you tomorrow, Akio. Goodnight, Sanji." He begins to turn and walk away.

"Oi, Zoro" Sanji calls out to him just in time before he heads down the stairs and disappears completely. "It's still early. Why not stay and have dinner with us? It's the least I could do for having you drive my son home."

Zoro remained standing by the stairs, starring at Sanji questionably while trying to decide is this was some sort of prank.

"Well don't just stand there you idiot, come inside already, the foods getting cold." Breaking Zoro out of his daze, he watched as Sanji steps back into his apartment, leaving the front door wide open for him. Very cautiously he steps inside, inhaling a delicious aroma that spread across the tiny room.

Akio leaped up from the couch with excitement, and runs over to his math teacher as he high fives him. Sanji goes back to work inside the kitchen a couple steps above them. Dinner was pretty much ready, he just needed to add the finishing spices and set up the small table with plates and silver wear so they could begin eating. Sanji grabs three plates from the shelf and spreads them along his arms, adding steamed white rice to decorate the plates. He then included the main course, boneless chicken breast added with curry chicken powder sautéed with savoring onions, green and red peppers, and garlic to finished it off.

Like Déjà vu, the two older men eat in silence as Akio talks about his day at the Museum of Science. He talked about the laser show that he and Zoro watched together along with some other students and how he even managed to get them all lost inside the museum when leaving to the bus. Sanji catches Zoro crouches down little by little in embarrassment as Akio explains more about their mislead adventure.

"There was even this one exhibit where you could take a tour around the galaxy. I really wanted to check it out, but we didn't really have all that much time to explore everything." The smile on Akio's face drops little, but lifts back up the moment he adds a piece of chicken into his mouth.

That had to be one of the many enjoyments of Akio. He never asked for much. And even when he couldn't receive what he wanted, he was always understanding about it. He always finished his vegetables and did his homework, and treated ladies like the kind little gentlemen his father taught him to be. However, unlike his father, Akio used his words wisely rather than letting his rage take the better of him. Sanji would sometimes wonder how he ever managed to raise such an angle and would often refer to him as his better half, in which Sanji knew he very much was.

"Well then we'll just have to go back now would we?" Sanji suggests

"You—you really mean that dad?" Akio shot an excited smile to his father, almost tipping over his glass of water as he did so.

"Of course I mean it. It's been years since I last been to one, kinda wanna go back and see what it's like again." He smiles back and places his thumb under his chin in a concentrating style.

"Mr. Roronoa, you'll come with us too, right?" Akio soon asks his teacher sitting next to him.

"Ehh!—" Sanji begins to chock on his drink

"Sure, if you want me to. Wouldn't mind checking out the place again" he smiles down at his student who mimicked him back with the same look. Zoro soon leans back a little and takes a chug of his water after being greeted by the mirror image of Sanji in Akios smile. "But I think you should ask your dad first if it's okay."

"Can Mr. Roronoa come with us dad?"

"I don't think Zoro would want to—" but before saying anymore, he looked up and was caught staring at his son who was wearing a breathless, yet patiently hopeful look in his direction. There was no way he could say no to such a sincere look. He made a loud huff sound and corrects his sentence. "Err—I mean, sure if that's what you want— then I'm perfectly okay with it."

"Really!? Awesome! I can't wait for us to go again!" Akio squeal, his blue eyes shinning with delight.

Sanji sat across the table staring at his son in full contentment. He then—without noticing—shifted his gaze towards the green haired man sitting across him, slowly raising a smile as he watched to two males exchange laughs with one another.

Sanji smiled at the older man's matured features. His attractive but hardly unseen crow's feet that pressed at the corner of his eyes when he lift up his face into a smile or laugh, his broad muscles that flex around his arms as he scooped up some rice into his mouth, his perfectly sculpted face and strong, solid jaw line—

He was met staring face to face with the said man himself. They were both looking at each other for what felt like eternity—that is until Sanji broke the gaze between them, picking up his empty plate and heading to the sink to rinse it out. Sanji was trying to control his heavy breathing, his rapid heartbeat that wouldn't stop pounding inside him. He didn't know what got into him back there, this wasn't like him, but he assured that he wouldn't let it happen again.

Zoro on the other hand, full on caught the way the blond stared at him. He noticed the way his body became stiff and face going completely red as he quickly rose from his seat to clean his dish. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, feeling satisfied with himself for catching that small form of display. Zoro only then wondered if this gave him a shot at getting closer with Sanji.

Just as before, while Sanji was finishing up with the dishes and putting the extra food away in containers, Zoro and Akio were sitting on the couch, Zoro explaining to the twelve year old about the bets he makes every year with friends when watching thanksgiving football.

"Then I bet you that the Cowboys are going to win!" Akio challenges as he leans closer to his math teacher with his arms over his waist.

"Are you honestly challenging me kid?" he folds his arms and looks down at him with a raised brow.

"Maybe I am, maybe I aint— that all depends, what do I get if I win?"

"Tsk, you get extra damn homework, that's what you'll get—see if your perfect grades can keep up now"

"Awe, c'mon, you're no fun Mr. Roronoa!" Akio whines with a slight smile cracking between his lips.

"You don't even watch football." He addresses

Akio crosses his arms and gives his teacher a challenge smirk "you scared…Zoro?"

Snickering could be heard coming from the kitchen. Zoro gave a death glare to his shithead student, who only stared back at him with full bravery. That had done it, challenge fucken accepted. Roronoa Zoro was not going to take crap from anyone and especially from a little smartass—shit head like Akio.

"Oh, your fucken on small fry" Zoro snarled with a wicked smirk "If you lose, you have to be the first challenger during Kendo practice—everyday, until you could defeat the top fighters; Judy, and Henzo. Each lose will earn you 80 pushups and sit-ups and will increase by 15 the longer you take to beat them. Do we have a deal?"

Akio jumped on top of the couch to make himself the same height as Zoro "Okay, but If you lose, you have to let me tryout one of those real swords that you carry inside that case"

"Eh!" Zoro was staring at the blond in disbelief because like hell he'd ever let anyone touch his swords. But then again, he would never back out of a challenge either and especially by some cocky twelve-year old. Backing out would be shameful in so many levels. Zoro only hoped the Eagles win because damn would Sanji murder him if Akio were to cut himself using his razor sharp swords. "Fine, you got yourself a deal."

Sanji approached the two men beside the couch with a hot cup of coffee in one hand. He hands it over to Zoro as he gently blows on it while taking small sips to not burn off his tongue. Sanji moved behind Akio, caressing his blond hair as he places a soft kiss over it, then telling him to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. At first the smaller blond looks up at his father with a pout, but then sighs softly as he walks closer to his teacher so they could do their ritual handshake.

The door to their bedroom closes completely, with the sound of a lock making a final click. Zoro and Sanji were left alone once again. Zoro doesn't know if he should just finish his coffee and go or test his luck and take his time to see what happens.

Zoro soon felt a dip on the seat beside him. Turning his head slowly, he spotted Sanji sitting right beside him, coffee in one hand with an unlit cigarette stick between his teeth.

The air was quiet with the only sound coming from a ticking clock inside the kitchen. Zoro tapped his leg nervously, taking large gulps of his coffee until he realized that he was completely out. Well great now what?

"Did you enjoy dinner, Moss head?" Sanji asked, breaking the silence inside the room.

Zoro looked surprised. He wasn't expected the sudden small talk coming from the blond. And of course he wasn't about to leave his worlds floating in the air like that "It was filling. Thank you."

"Consider it a gratitude for all the times you dropped off Akio home, including today."

"Thanks, but like I said before, I really don't mind bringing 'em. As weird as this may sound—even for me, I actually enjoy his company." He honestly said. Because even though Akio could be a little smart ass with him, he sincerely admired the courage the young boy carried around.

"Well that makes two of you then." Sanji adds, failing to make eye contact with Zoro.

"What do you mean 'two of you?" Zoro questions

Finally lighting up the stick and taking his first drag, he looks across to Zoro who was staring back at him. "Isn't it obvious? Akio really enjoys having you around—which I have no idea why—but point it, I've never seen him this content in such a long time and Id really like to keep it that way." He pauses to take a second drag while Zoro was leaning his arms on his knees, paying close attention to what the blond was saying.

"Heh, it's kinda hard sometimes to give Akio all the attention he disserves, especially when I'm always working. He's got his friends, but he could really use another adult figure in his life, one that would help him along the way, teaching him right from wrong…one he could look up to."

"So what are you trying to say, cook?"

"What I'm trying to say, Marimo is that I'd like for you to be that adult figure for Akio—mentor to be more exact." Sanji clarified "There will be times when I come home late from work, so I'd really appreciate it if you were to…hangout with him. Don't worry about dinner, consider that as payment"

"You want me to stay for dinner?" Zoro asked with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Tsk, don't act to surprised. You should be grateful that you get to try my cooking, unlike that cheap degrading stuff like McDonalds that you call food."

Zoro shifted his body on the couch to get a better look at the blond next to him. "You do know that if I stay, that only means you'll be seeing me more?" Which he absolutely had no problem with at all.

"I am aware of that. Which leads me to what I'm about to say next…if you decide to be that mentor—figure for my son, obviously that would mean I would be seeing more of you in the future. So with that, I think we should just start all over again…from the beginning… put the past behind us, ya know?"

Zoro rises from his seat, staring down at Sanji who was smoking his cigarette ever so calmly. Sanji wasn't staring at him anymore; his attention was focused on Zoro's empty coffee mug that was sitting on the counter.

"You mean like friends?" Zoro corrected

"Something like that" putting the cigarette out and standing from his seat "But more like acquaintances." He made clear.

Zoro remains standing across from Sanji, processing the entire conversation, and especially the part about being friend…acquaintances to be more precise. It didn't matter though; he'd take any offer the blond threw at him, so long as that meant he got to spend more time with him… and Akio. Yes, even Akio. The little shit was like an added bonus. Zoro genuinely cared for the kid and the fact that his father was man that he is trying to win back, well, that only makes things less complicating for him.

The fact that Sanji was even offering any form of relationship with Zoro was like a dream come true for the math teacher. Sure he would much rather be something a lot more than friends, but it was completely understandable, like the saying goes: good thing comes to those who wait. The only question was how long would Sanji make him wait?

"Hmm…well it's not like I have anything better to do. So consider it a deal, shit cook." Extending his arm out in agreement.

"Tsk, shitty swordsman. Just remember, in any way you hurt my son, I will skin you alive and serve you for dinner to the dogs" he threatens while shaking Zoro's arm with force.

Zoro snickers back at the threatening response because even he knew that Akio was in good hands. He was confident that nothing bad will happen to the tiny blond, not while he was around.

The next day Zoro was inside Sanji's inviting apartment. He sat at the kitchen table beside Akio as usual talking about today's practice as both men patiently waiting for dinner. Sanji then kicked Akio out of the table, stating that he first needed to take a damn good shower before having any dinner. However as soon as the door shut to the bedroom, Sanji soon remembered about Akio's tendency on taking his sweet precious time when showing, which meant he had to endure the awkwardness of just him and Zoro being alone again.

Maybe if he acted like he was busy making dinner, then he wouldn't have to worry about giving any attention the moss head. Yeah, that was the perfect plan—

"Need any help cook?" Zoro asked, standing right beside him.

Sanji jerked in surprise, failing to notice when on earth Zoro even got up from his seat. The spoon he had used to steer up the soup ended up sinking inside the pot, causing the cook to grow pissed off.

"Jesus fucken Christ, are you trying to fucken give me a heart attack!"

"Awe, I didn't mean to scare you." Zoro cooed

"A hideous seaweed monster like you could frighten just about anyone with that mug of yours." Sanji shot back as he continued steering the soup with a new spoon.

"Akio seems to handle my monstrous look just fine" Zoro said with a shrug "guess it's just you that's scared" he teased softly next to Sanji's ear.

Sanji swung his leg out to Zoro but missed the moment the moss head took a few steps back. He was ready to make another swing when he noticed the soup was beginning to boil rapidly. Giving him a death glare, he went back to his cooking, leaving Zoro to stand not to fare behind him wearing a taunting smile.

"So do you need any help or not?" he replied

"No"

"Are you sure? I could wash some plates if you'd like—"

"I said NO" the cook repeated

Zoro fell right back at his seat, arm pressed against his cheek while tapping his fingers on the table as the room fell silent once again. This was stupid; he was just trying to be polite to the cook, no need to get all sassy. However, he couldn't give up just like that, just because Sanji didn't want him to help didn't mean he couldn't make any conversation with the blond. Third time's a charm right? Well in this case for Zoro it was second time.

"Any plans for the holiday?" Zoro asked

"…"

"Are you and Akio doing anything for Thanksgiving?" he repeated

"…"

"Oi, curly are you even listening to me!"

"Yeah I'm listening, doesn't mean I wanna answer you."

The sound of the chair scratching against the floor could be heard as Zoro irritably rose from his seat. "What the fuck Sanji! All I'm trying to do is have a decent conversation with you, is that so much to ask?"

"It's Akio you're supposed to be conversating with, not me."

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to make conversation with my students father, it that it? For your information, one of the steps to good mentoring begins with parental communication. How do you expect this 'mentoring' thing to work when you're to damn stubborn to even look at me? How is this even close to 'putting the past behind' and 'staring all over'?

He went back down to his seat. Damn this was a lot more difficult than he thought it would be. How the hell was he suppose to get through to Sanji, when the stubborn ass didn't even want to acknowledge him.

"Cambridge"

"Huh?" Zoro stammered, as Sanji came beside him and placed a bowl of steaming beef stew in front of him.

"You asked what Akio and I are doing for Thanksgiving. We're going to Cambridge." He replied, taking a seat across from Zoro.

Zoro was a bit hesitant to ask Sanji more about his holiday trip, but as he saw the way the blond sat across from him in his empty seat, it looked like he was just about open to answer whatever question Zoro would throw in his direction. Well some questions that is, there was only one way to find out.

"What's in Cambridge?" he cautiously asked, blowing cold air in his soup.

"Friends" he wanted to leave it at that but something inside his throat pushed him to keep going further. "Before Akio got accepted to Saint North Blue High, we were living in Cambridge for a while with a lovely coworker of mine and her family. They are the closest family we have out here, so before moving we decided to make it a tradition and spend the holidays together…so there you have it, our thanksgiving plan." He ends with a tilted smile.

Okay, so Zoro was definitely not expecting Sanji to explain this much to him, maybe a simple sentence but this, this was a lot better.

"That sounds fun. Funny, I always imagined you living in Washington or France the entire time, never would have thought you'd actually move here to Boston."

"France?"

"Yeah because that's where your parents lived, right?" he explain "When I found out you had moved, id figured you were in France living with them"

"Tsk, I haven't seen my family in years, and even to this day they haven't bothered contacting me, so why on earth would I want to live with people who can't even bother to remember their own son?…besides we've lived in other states beside Massachusetts " Sanji commented

"Really? Where else?"

Sanji looked behind him at the pot of soup and lifted himself off the chair to head back to the stove "I need to go stir the soup—"

"Sanji" Zoro caught onto his risk "just tell me…I mean, what difference is it going to make?"

Sanji yanks his arm out lightly and proceeds to the stove; Zoro doesn't say a single word after.

"We lived in Rochester for most of the time. Me, Akio…and his mother Viola."

"Viola?" he quietly said, trying to remember where he's heard that name before. But then he went back to Akio's last name, then to his mother's first name and soon everything clicked like a light bulb. "Viola Dorudo! Wait Akio is Viola's son!? You ended up with Viola!?" Zoro couldn't contain his sudden questioning.

"You say it like it's a bad thing" the blond openly jokes "Yeah, Viola Dorudo from high school. Crazy isn't it?"

"What uhh—what happened to her?" he cautiously asked again, not wanting to trigger any saddening memories of him and his…girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend? Wife?

"Don't know. She left before I could even ask." The blond bluntly stated

"…what do you mean, she left?"

"It means exactly what it means. She just got up and left one day…since then it just been Akio and me for the last seven years." He walks back to the table with two steaming hot bowl in on hand and three cups on the other. Taking his seat again, he gives out a faint smile while pouring them some drinks.

Zoro couldn't believe what he had just heard. So, this damn bitch just decided to leave! She just left completely, leaving Sanji alone to take care of their son…_her_ son! He honestly lost his appetite after hearing this, words could not describe how pissed off he was feeling inside. He just wanted to go out and search for her ugly ass face and knock some sense into that shitty brain of hers all across the pavement. Fuck—that was some serious messed up shit, what kinda person would do that to anyone? Especially to a great man like Sanji?—

"But its okay, not like I aint used to it…" he finishes off unemotionally.

And fuck did that hit him like a ton of bricks. Because in the end of it all, he was no better than Viola, he did the exact thing to Sanji, picking him up high and then dropping him over a cliff. He was just as responsible for all this.

Zoro felt like complete shit right now, that uneasy feeling rising inside his chest making his body go from warm to burning hot in a matter of seconds, and damn did the guilt hurt like a bitch. He knew he needed to make things right again, because he owed it to Sanji…and to Akio. And he would do whatever it takes to make that happen.

The door to the bedroom opens and Akio comes running to the kitchen happily in his tiny swirl pajamas. Sanji smiles warmly in the direction of his son as he pulls out the chair for his little boy to sit on. He ruffles his hair and takes a seat beside him as they both begin to eat. Zoro, who still hasn't touched his dinner, stared at the two blonds with a little more understanding of what their life contained.

Akio looks up at him questionably, noticing not a single dent made in his soup. He urges Zoro to eat his delicious meal; otherwise it would get cold and lose its taste. Zoro complies and begins to eat with a content smile on his face, blocking out the uneasiness felt inside him the rest of the night.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Ill try not to take so long on the next chapter. Please be sure to review, I'd much appreciate it (:**


End file.
